Dosti ka Safar
by Poonum
Summary: This is continuation of Horrible Time..Daya faced such a Bad Time..and Now He is back with his Best Buddy Abhijeet...But Not back in his normal life..Its all abt Abhijeet now...he will be able to make him realize that He needs to be back in his Old Life..where all were with him...How Abhijeet will handle Daya and tries to remove all bad memories from his buddy's mind...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

_I wrote this Long back…This is continuation of Horrible Time...…Don't know how's it….I m not satisfied…I just wrote Now posting it...Feel free to tell me __I continue it or not? Sorry for spelling or sentence Mistake..i m posting it without reading it…._

It was 12 O clock …Abhijeet enters into Daya's room and found him sleepy.. Abhijeet saw him goes near to him and sat beside him on his bed..Daya was in deep sleep. After so long he was sleeping like this.. He was very tired, very tired from all these and now he was sleeping peacefully..bcz his soul is with him now.. So he can sleep without any fear… Abhijeet saw him sleeping like this after so long.. A sooth was there on his face…He placed his hand on Daya's forehead, moving his figures in his hairs…

He thinks….

"Ager Daya muja chor ka chala jata tu….(fears) tu malom nahin main kasa jeeta… Manta hoon ka muj sa mil kar wo kabhi muja chor ka ja he nahin pata…lakin ager muja wahen poonchana mein dar ho jati tu…. Nahin nahin….. pata nai bar bar kyun main yah sab socha ja raha hoon… Jo hoi he nahin ussa soch soch ka kyun pershan ho raha hoon…."Look at Daya"…kitna aram sa sakoon sa soa raha hai Daya… najana kitna waqt ka bad? (Sad) kitna dard saha hai tum na Daya…kitna dard…par ab aur nahin.. …Mein tuma koi takleef nahin hona doon ga ab… par sab sa pehla muja tuma tumari normal life ki tarf lana hai… pehla jasa Daya… manta hoon tum kabhi Mela ko bool nahin payo ga par….iss sab sa aga bar kar jeena para ga tuma… Mazbooti ka saath…aur iss sab ka liya mein tumara saath doon ga… jasa Humesha sat um mera saath data ayea ho…(he smiles) aur per sab teak ho jaya ga Aik din…sab…."

He stands up and covered Daya With blanket… And noticed bandage on Daya's hand… few more Cuts mark was there as well.. Abhijeet saw it and with sad face moved towards the side table of bed and take out the cream from drawer and after sitting on tool start covering daya's wounds with cream..each time his heart feels a pinch… he feels that each and single wound of daya's body is also bcz of him… bcz he was not with him..Whatever…but This thing always make him sad…that he was not with Daya… and its not easy for him as well to forget all this and moved forward in his life….

In Morning… Abhijeet opens his eyes and found himself there on Daya's room…his head was on Daya's bed..Still grabbing his arm…Cream tube was open.. And in sitting mood he was sleeping there… Daya was still sleeping…Abhijeet got up and found his muscle pull…

Ahhhhh…hhhhhhhhh

Kye yar Abhijeet yahin beta beta so gaya tun bi…ho gaya na ab Kaam _(angry on himself)_

_Look at daya who was sleeping still..Abhijeet moved towards him to wake him up…._

Abhijeet: Daya.. (Shaking him)….Daya utt jaa….

Daya after moving a bit speaks….

Daya: chor na Abhi…sona do…..

These words were biggest sooth for Abhijeet for the moment…After so long he heard such tone and words from Daya's mouth…He did not believe for few moments…. Tears come in his eyes… He moved out after thinking that after making breakfast he will call daya…After making Breakfast…Abhijeet again moved towards Daya who was still sleeping…Abhijeet makes the annoyed face and again shacked Daya and asked him to wake up….

Abhijeet: Daya utt ja abi fata fat…dakh bht dar ho gai hai…Nashta bi tenda ho raha hai…

Daya did not moved….

Abhijeet: Yar utt ja na…. Plz….

Daya: nai….muja sona hai..tum jaio Abhi….

Abhijeet: Plz mera acha bhai nai hai…Muja bht book lag rai hai…main bi nahin kayon ga…Ager tu nahin utta tu.

Daya still on same position….

Abhijeet :Daya yar yah Kye hai (irritate) utt bi ja na….

Daya got up and with very lazy mood….

Daya: Kye yar Abhijeet…sona bi nahin data…kitna arsa bad soya hoon mein…

Abhijeet feels sad after hearing such words from Daya's mouth…But he changed the topic as…

Abhijeet: Haan tu sota rahna… Aik bar nashta kar la..Medicines la laa…

Daya saw him with angry expressions..And After saying that he is coming for breakfast in few mins….Abhijeet moved out and after fresh n up and change Daya came there.. Abhijeet served the breakfast….

Daya: kye hoi Abhi , tum asa kyun chal raha ho….

Abhijeet: Arre kye yar, Mera Muscle bht dard kar raha hai…_muscle pull…_

Daya (_eating bread_): oh…yah kasa hoi? Raat tak tu tum teak tha….. kasa sota ho tum bi….

Abhijeet (in hurry): soya kab tha main? Wo tu tuma cream lagta lagta….And he stops…

Daya: Ruk kyun gaya? Kye cream lagta lagta? Bolo na Abhi?

Abhijeet (low tone): wo main wahen soa gaya aur subha ankh kuli meri…. Tu yah…

Daya (Shocked): Tum bi na Abhi…Dikio muja (Moved towards Abhijeet) asa kasa soa sakta ho tum… _(Checking his muscle) _

Ahhh….hh comes out from Abhijeet's mouth….

Daya: Tum asa soa kasa gaya….chlu cream laio malish kar doon abhi…nahin tu aur he akher jaya ga….

Abhijeet was abt to stop him…But Daya without listening to him starts his work…Once he done..

Daya: Lo ho gaya…Abhi acha lag raha hai?

Abhijeet smiles and moved his head in Yes….

Daya: Kye Muskura raha ho tum bi? Asa kasa Soa sakta ho tum…pori raat…aik bar bi ankh nahin kuli tumari…. (_daya moved )_

_Abhijeet grabs his hand and stands up with Daya…._

Abhijeet: Haan nahin kuli ankh… Jo bi ho yar…Pata hai mein bht Sakoon ki neend soya kal raat… Haan subha jaga tu muscle zaroor… (he smiles) per Asi nened bi main bht waqt bad he soya hoon….

_Daya look at him and hugs him tightly…. Abhijeet did the same...After a Min…._

Abhijeet: yar maine tuja bht miss kiya…Bht…

_Daya did not said anything…But his tears..which was absorbing in Abhijeet T-Shirt…After a min Both left_ _each other…_

Abhijeet: Chlu abi nashta kar lo ..tenda he ho gaya…Per garm karna para ga…

Daya: Haan mein karta hoon…tum beto….

Abhijeet: Haan haan karo…aur din ka kahna bi tu tuma he banana hai….

Daya : Kye ? (Shock)

Abhijeet (smiles): tu aur….main tu bemar hoon naa…

Daya: Per main kasa…..?

Abhijeet was really trying to change Daya's mind….So this was better option for now….

Abhijeet: Tu main kasa ? (Showing his Arm)

Daya realized and makes the sad face….

Daya: haan tu bahr sa manga lan ga….

Abhijeet: Bemari main bahr ka khana mana hota hai…tum bi bemar ho aur main bi….tu khana tum hi banio ga…

Daya: Ab yah kye hai?

Abhijeet (smiles): Kyun…tum itna bi nahin kar sakta…._After making a face…._Mera liya?

Daya (angry): Okay…Okay…..

Daya moved…And Abhijeet smiles a bit on Daya's irritation….

Daya really know Why Abhijeet is doing all these silly things… And what's the reason behind it….He also don't know how to move back in normal life…Still its difficult to face Abhijeet and Behave with him so normally like nothng happened between them…But there is any other option other than they just start pretending to be normal with each other…

Daya moved in Kitchen and start checking Stuff in kitchen… he thinks to make Daal for Abhijeet…That is easy to make…But His Mind was somewhere else… Somehow he maked Daal and Boil Rice with it and In Lunch time presented it infront of Abhijeet…..

Abhijeet checking Daal like water an Boil rice with…

Abhijeet: Yah Kye hai? Yah Pani Daal? New dish hai kye?

Daya: Haan..muj sa yai bani hai….aur muja kuch nai banana ata .. tuma malom hai Abhi…Per…. And he stops….Abhijeet look at him and asks….

Abhijeet: Per? Ruk kyun gaya haan?

Daya still standing without saying any other word…Abhijeet stand and moved towards Daya …Placed his Hand on Daya's shoulder…

Abhijeet: Kye hoi Daya? Bolo naa….asa kyun ruk gaya….

Daya: kuch nai ….Tum khana kaio…jasa bi bana hai….

Abhijeet thinking what happened to Daya suddenly, he was behaving normally since morning or PRETENDING….but now he was much Quite and irritates as well….Abhijeet Moved towards him and sat beside him, bcz now Daya sitting on conch…

Abhijeet: Kye hoi yar…..Subha sa tu teak tha..per abi kye hoi…asa kyun behave kar raha ho?

Daya: Kaha na yar kuch nai… Tum jaio aur khana kah lo..

Abhijeet: Akala..?

Daya: Haan Akala…. Muja nai khana….

Abhijeet: Nai bechon (changing the mood) asa khana tu hum mil kar he kyean ga… Per uss sa pehla tu bata kye hoi?

Daya stands with jerk…. Tum abi kye kah raha tha phone per…?

Abhijeet (hiding): mein…mein…kab ….kis sa?

Daya moved towards him and says in straight tone….

Daya: Mein Per sa CID join nahin karon ga Abhijeet…..

Abhijeet Shocked…..

Abhijeet: Daya….aa….mein….tu….

Daya: Abhijeet plz…. Mein janta hoon..Aur tum per sa Mera sath pehla ki taran behave mat karo…Kuch chupana ki zarorat nai hai muj sa ….

Abhijeet shocked….

Daya: Subha sa hum normal he behave kar raha hein..Kasa…kis taran…Hum he janta hein… Mein nai janta ..Ka Aik normal life mein wapis ana ka liya muja kitna time laga ga..Ayea bi paion ga Yah nahin…

Per CID….. mein wo Join nahin karon ga Abhijeet…..And he left the place in same Angry tone and moved towards his room and locked him inside the room…

Abhijeet sat On sofa with same shocked Position…he really Knew that Coming Towards Normal Life is not an easy task for Daya..but what new stuff comes on Abhijeet's way was really shocking for him…and he really understand that how much difficult time is coming towards him…


	2. Chapter 2

After sometime..Abhijeet Get up from Sofa after making his mind..he was ready for any weird n Unexpected response from Daya anytime..he moves towards Daya's room and after knocking two to three times he got no response… He moved from there and Back after taking a second or extra room key..which was there in any emergency situation…He opened Daya's room door with second key and enters with…..

Abhijeet (stiff tone): Daya…. Daya utt jaio…Chlu chal ka khana kah lo…

Daya did not respond…he was lying on his bed…But his half legs were in air bcz he was half lying on bed..after closing the door he just throw himself on bed and still he was in same position… After noticing Daya still not in the mood to respond..Abhijeet moved forward and grabs daya's arm and make him sit….

Abhijeet: Daya maine kye kaha…suna nai tum na? chalo chal ka khana kah lo…

Without looking in Abhijeet eyes…Daya speaks…

Daya: I m…m…sorry yar.. Meri waja sa tum na bi khana nai kyea…muja wasa behave nai karna chiya tha… Meina tumari baat sun li thi tu muj sa bardasht nai hoi….bs….

Abhijeet (shock): wo ….Haan …wo (in low tone) Acp sir ka call tha… Muja laga tuma acha nai laga ga…tu meina alag sa baat kar li…I was really don't know ka tum meri baat sun raha ho…

Daya looking at him…

Daya: main tumari baat chup ka nai sun raha tha…wo tu mein wahen sa guzar raha tha tu tumari awaz kaan mein pari…Apna naam suna tu ruk gaya..aur per aga ki baat sun li…..per Abhijeet… mein CID join nai karon ga….(irritate)

Abhijeet (immediately): Daya…main yahen wo baat karna nai ayea hoon..Okay… khana kah lo…Plz…

Daya look at him and his both join hands in front of him..and without saying a word he moved outside…Abhijeet took a relieving sign… and moved outside as well..After finishing their Lunch… Abhijeet asked…

Abhijeet: Daya bahr chalen…Goomna?

Daya looking outside and asked…

Daya: iss waqt…Dhoop mein…..?

Abhijeet so shocked after his stupid try…he manages somehow…

Abhijeet: Haan wo mera matlab hai…ka chalta hein bahr… kahen indoor place?

Daya look at him and then accepted… Both moved in cab and now abhijeet really thinking where to go?

Texi Driver: Sahab kahen jana hai?

Abhijeet: haan wo… wo (looking at daya, who already looking at him) wo…. Tum chalu mein batata hoon naa rasta main….

_Daya start looking outside the texi….Abhijeet now really in trouble… Where to go and finally he saw a Shopping mall and got an idea ….He asked to stop the Texi and moved outside with daya…_

Daya: Hum yahen kye karna ayea hein Abhijeet?

Abhijeet: Shopping mall mein log Shopping karna he ata hein Daya…

Daya: haan…per hum kyun ayea hein…tuma kuch lana tha kye?

_Abhijeet look at him and after paying to texi driver and he speaks …._

Abhijeet: Haan muja apna liya kuch new Clothes lana hein… Un Dull coats sa tang ayea gaya hoon mein…

Daya: hmmm….okay ..chalo per….

_Both entered inside the mall and start moving here and there…. Both reached at first floor…Daya was noticing that peoples are looking at him…but he was ignoring those focusing eyes on him continually… He enters inside one shop…Shopkeeper looking at him with much focus… Abhijeet was busy in checking some shirts…_

_Shop keeper to another worker…_

SK: Yah tu woi nai hai?

_Daya heard that….did not speak anything or moved around towards him…_

Worker: Haan…lag tu woi raha hai?

Daya moved towards Abhijeet….ignoring all these…

Daya: kuch pasand ayea tuma Abhijeet?

Abhijeet: Haan yah dono shirts he achi hein…per In dono ka color na pehla sa hein mera pas..so dil nai kar raha lana ko…. Tum na kuch dakha apna liya?

Daya: Nai..nai…muja kuch nai lana…

Abhijeet: Kye hoi Daya? Haan?

Daya: Kuch nai..muja kye ho ga_ ( he smiles_) tuma kuch nai pasand ayea raha tu Chlen kssi aur shop per?

_Abhijeet look at him keenly and then nodded as yes and moved towards another shop…In Next shop few Guys were discussing abt Brand and shirt colors…. When they saw daya inside the shop..they all start talking abt him as well.._

One boy: Arre wo dako….yah tu woi hai na?

2nd boy: Haan haan..yar..yah tu woi hai…Yah yahen kye kar raha hai?

_Daya heard all those discussion but still not showing that he is taking any interest… meantime Abhijeet also heard that discussion… Daya saw him …Abhijeet moved towards them..But Daya stopped him with…_

Daya: ruko Abhijeet..kahen ja raha ho?

Abhijeet: Daya wo…..

_Daya stops him by his hand movement and Says…_

Daya: Muja dakh kar heran ho raha hein aur kye…. Iss mein gusa wali kon si baat hai..Jo sab hoi after this , its all normal…

_Abhijeet really look at daya after his such type of response…_

Abhijeet _(Shocked_): Daya….

Daya: Abhijeet chalo yahen sa….

_Daya grabs Abhijeet's hand and abt to move outside when they heard…._

One Boys: Kapra lana ayea tha… Moun chupana ka liya…. Kala karnama kar ka bi issa sharam nai i… kasa Kula amm goom raha hai…

_Now Abhijeet was not in Daya's control…he really got the point in the start that these guys are not talking abt Daya with happy aur praising mood…and now its all cleared for him…_

Abhijeet (anger): Kye… kye bakwas kar raha ho tum log …haan?

3rd boy (confident): jo sach hai woi bool raha hain…

Abhijeet (anger): Kye …..kye Sach? Haan….bolo..zara mein bi tu sunun…

_Daya moved towards Abhijeet and grabs his hand tightly…_

Daya: Abhijeet chalo yahen sa….

_Abhijeet jerk his hand And says in anger.._

Abhijeet (anger): Daya choro muja,,,,Muja in sa baat karni hai …asa kasa yah sab bol sakta hein…

_Daya: Abhijeet meina kaha chalu yahen sa…PLZ…._

_Abhijeet look at all boys with firry eyes and moved with daya…_

1st boy: haan haan jaio jaio….moun chupa ka beto gher mein apna…Kaala moun…

_Abhijeet moved back with complete anger and grab that guy with his shirt collar…_

Abhijeet (rash): kye kaha tu na? haan… kaala moun… tera moun ka asa naksha bana doon ga na mein..Ka kaala neela peela Dakhna ka lyke nai raha ga…. Smja….

_Shop staff and daya moved towards Abhijeet….and tries to take out that guy from Abhijeet tighten grip…_

Daya: yah tum kye kar raha ho…choro ussa…abhijeet choro…

_Abhijeet after leaving that guy…_

Abhijeet (anger): ajj tu bech gaya tun… ayenda asa kuch bola na tumna tu dakhna…

2nd boy: hona ki aker dika raha ho….

Abhijeet (shouts): Haan…. Tu…kye kar la ga tun… Dika raha hoon Aker…

3rd boy: Smajta kye ho apna app ko…Janta nai mera baap kon hai..

Abhijeet (anger): kon hai..kon hai tera baap… jo bi hai….Jaa.. ja ka bata usa Abhijeet from CID na dhamki di hai… Jo ukarna hai ukar la wo…ja jaa ka bol….

_He moved back look at daya who was looking all this silently now…  
_Abhijeet: Chlu daya….

_Daya moved with him…but Abhijeet moved back again and speaks…_

Abhijeet: jin newspaper mein Daya ka kilaf sab kuch para tha naa…Uni newspaper mein Daya ka karnama aur us ski tareef bi par li hoti tu Zaban ajj kulti nai asi tum logon ki…. Daya baguna hai… Uss ki waja sa Kitna masoom Larkiyon ki jaan bech gai…Janta bi ho…

1st boy: Jaan… (_he laughs_) kasa bechi …kiss na bechie kye malom..Huma sab malom hai… Tum Police wala kasa bechta ho… Arre 100 100 rupee da kar road sa nikal jata hein hum Signal torna ka jurm mein(_he laughs, all others too_)…yah value hai tumari… _(Abhijeet really boiling with anger_) aur yai kar ka tum na Iss daya ko bi bechyea ho ga…Junior sa head tak yai halat hai tum logon ki…Police walon na Apna izzat bechana ka liya kah diya ho ga Ka bakasoor hai insperctor daya… Baki kitna Janda gara hein iss na Sab malom hai huma… Bekasoor (_he laughs again)_

_Abhijeet grabs his neck in a minute…. And now it's difficult to save that guy from that situation… All tries, daya too…but abhijeet was not in the mood to leave that Guy alive at any cost..his eyes were red with anger now…. _

Daya: Choro Abhijeet…choro ussa…Yah kye kar raha ho… Abhijeet meri baat mano..yah kye kar raha ho tum…tum hosh mein tu ho…. Choro ussa….

_All others were Demanding the same..But abhijeet was like…he was not in his senses…Guys Signs were really not giving him help in breathing now…he was in danger now…._

Daya: Abhijeet wo mar jaya ga….Choro ussa…Choro..Plz…. Abhijeet….

Peoples around: Arre choro ussa..mar jaya ga wo… choro…kye kar raha ho….pagal ho gaya ho gussa mein…

Daya: Plz abhijeet Stop it…. Choro ussa…

_Now Guy face was Red and He was abt to die any moment….Daya look at him and in complete tension…he speaks.._

Daya: Abhijeet choro ussa..Tuma meri kasam…

_At the meantime Abhijeet loosen his grip and leave that guy… Guy fell down at the floor and his friends moved towards him..Giving him water..Calling Doctor…_

_Abhijeet look at Daya.. And without losing a minute Daya took him outside….and before leaving They heard Different voices…._

"Haqeqat (reality) badal nai jati asa karna sa…Jo sach hai wo sach he hota hai..yah Police wala hota he asa hein…" _Abhijeet was in anger very much but Now Daya was not losing his tighten grip on his hand..and somehow they reached at home In texi…_

Daya (anger): Kye ..Kye zaroorat thi tuma yah sab karna ki….Janta bi ho tum na kiya kye hai?

Abhijeet (anger): Haan haan janta hoon…Aur tuma yah dika ka maine kye kiya..aur jo wo sab bool rah tha uss ka kye? Wo sab bardasht kar lata mein kye? Tum kar sakta hoga mein nai…suna tum na…

Daya (rash): Kiss kiss ka moun band karo ga tum haan…kiss kiss ka? Tumara wo sab karna ka bad Wo sab man gaya kye? Nai na… per….

Abhijeet: Jis jis ka kar sakon ga …Karon ga (firry eyes)

Daya: Tum pagal ho gaya ho…pagal…iss sab ka Nateeja nai janta tum…kitni badnami hogi ab…. Police case hai yah seeda seeda… ACP Sahab kye kahen ga…Aur tumari Image …. Tum sach mein pagal ho gaya ho…

Abhijeet: Haan haan ho gaya hoon pagal…janta hoon ..acha sa janta hoon maine kye kiya…aur ajj nai…Ayenda bi yai karon ga ager kssi na asi zaban isstamal ki tumara kilaf tu….

Daya: aur per? Uss ka kye nateeja nikla ga…meri image pehla jasa ho jaya ge?…Janta ho..Jis waqt sa hum uss shopping mall mein enter hoi..tab sa …tab sa logon ki nazren muj par thin..uss pehli dukaan mein bi sab muja dakh kar baaten kar raha tha…

Abhijeet (Shocked): kye….aur tum chup chap sun ayea…dakh ayea sab….batya kyun nai…

Daya (Anger): tu kye karta …lar parta un sab sa… Maan jata sab…aur tuma batata..tu yai hota jo ab hoi hai…Hum kssi kai zuban asa nai band kar sakta… yah log hein…Police ki image tu tum sun he chukka ho… Aur per jo bi ho SACH ya JHOOT… Jab Aik Minister ko yah nai chorta..tum hum kye cheez hein…

Abhijeet: Per tum aik Amm police officer nai ho daya… Hum asa chup kar ka beten ga tu log uss ka galat he matlab lan ga… Mein tu tumari baaten sun kar heran ho raha hoon..tuma ho kye gaya hai… Aik Amm police officer mein aur tum mein bht fark hai..Tumara karnama aur kaam sab janta hein..wo sab bi ajj tak Akhbaron (newspapers) mein chapa hai..Per asa kasa bol sakta hein wo sab tumara bara mein..Una tumara vishwas karna chiya… vishwas…..

Daya (cutting in rash): Kyun….Kyun karna chiya una Vishwas mera… jab meri apni team na..Jino na mera kaam dakha..Itna saal mera saath guzara… muja janta hein..uno na…Yahen tak ka tum na mera vishwas nai kiya..tu wo sab kyun Karen ga….

_Abhijeet shocked…and stand still at his place…what daya said is either true but this is really painful to hear all that…_

Daya (rash): Mein janta hoon mera saath kye hoi…aur aga kye ho ga yah ho sakta hai…. Muja kye kye face karna hai… har baat ko la kar mein rona nai beth sakta..aur na mare larna sa meri image wapis pehla jasi ho sakti hai… Shaid kabhi nai…ab kabhi nai…aur muja issi sach ka sath jeena hai Abhijeet…Mein janta hoon…

After saying this He moved inside his room and closes the room…Where Abhijeet still standing at his place silently and in shock mood…

…..


	3. Chapter 3

Abhijeet mode was too off after hearing what daya said to him… How can daya say like this?…It was a normal query for Abhijeet in normal situation..But NOW..its really silly to think like that… If Abhijeet is hurt too much with just single sentence of him then How much Daya is hurt with all what Abhijeet did with him..And After all that he is behaving normally…or At least pretending…How? Really shocking..How can a hurt heart behave like this… How? Just Bcz Daya really love his Best Buddy..Can't leave him..Don't want to hurt him intentionally…its love..The actual Love of any True Friend…

A tear fell down from Abhijeet's eye…when he was standing in front of open Window of his bed room and thinking all this… This tear really means a lot…Bcz it falls down from His eye ball after thinking and realizing how much his buddy is hurt…Brutally Hurt…and still he is trying to behave Normal…Still he is trying to show he is normal… He is hiding everything from his best Friend even… That's the punishment for Abhijeet… he is ready for any punishment from Daya…but Not any punishment which more hurts his buddy than him… Daya is hiding everything which is more Painful for him… he needs to show his anger, hurt, sadness with anyone..Anyone who is close to him… And who is better option than Abhijeet…but Daya don't want to show any of his feelings with him Now…. Oh…He really lost his friend… A friend who can never stay away for a moment without showing his feelings with him…And Now… he can never do this unintentionally even…More and more tears rolling down from his cheeks after thinking all this..

He remembers Daya's harsh words…

" "_Mein janta hoon mera saath kye hoi…aur aga kye ho ga yah ho sakta hai…. Muja kye kye face karna hai… har baat ko la kar mein rona nai beth sakta..aur na mare larna sa meri image wapis pehla jasi ho sakti hai… Shaid kabhi nai…ab kabhi nai…__**aur muja issi sach ka sath jeena hai Abhijeet**__…Mein janta hoon… __**"""**_

Nai Daya.. Asa kabhi nai hoga…mein janta hoon tora waqt tuma yah sab Sehna para ga..per Aik bar… Aik bar tum wapis CID mein chala gaya na.. Tu Yah sab Ayesta ayesta khatm ho jaya ga yar.. Sab bool jayen ga ka kye hoi….tum nai janta….Tumara CID chorna ka fasla jab sab ka samna ayea ga tu yah sab baten tum per ….he stops… Tuma yah sab Humesha sunana para ga yar..Tum kyun nai smajta… log yai mana ga ka tumara ander ab himat nai hai …yah per Police walon na apni izzat ki khatir yah tu kah diya ka tum bagunna ho per wo kud manta nai..iss liya tuma Isteefa dana ko kaha aur badla mein tuma Jail sa becha liya… pata nai daya tum apna dukh ki arrh mein yah sab kyun nai soch raha… Shaid jo sab hoi wo aik lehaz sa sahi he tha…kam sa kam shaid ab tu iss bara mein tu socho ga he… abi tum gussa mein ho… iss liya kuch soch smaj nai pa raha…aur per jo sab tumara saath hoi… uss ka bad kahen na kahen tumara Aitabar hum par sa utt bi gaya hai… aur uss hisab sa yah fasla sahi bi hai..Per nai daya Yah tumari rah nai hai… Tumari rah woi hai..CID…. chyea waqt tuma kitna he dakha da… Aur uncha neecha rasta tu har rasta per hota he hein yar… per insan un per chalna chor tu nai data… uni raston per chal kar wo apni manzil tak poonchta hai..aur tuma bi yah karna he para ga… tuma wo Daya banan he para ga jo in sab baton sa gabrana wala nai hai… jissa apna rasta kud banana ata hein..Jo kssi ka sahara ki zarorat nai rakta… jis ka naam sa Kal bi mujrim kanpata tha aur aga bi kanpan ga… Haan… (strong) HAAN banana he para ga tuma per sa woi Daya… mein banion ga tuma… Tuma kamzor karna aur asa banana per… Meine he majbor kiya hai kahen na kahen..Ager meina …kam sa kam sirf meina tumara saath diya hota tu ajj tum asa fasla kabhi nai lata apni zindgaii ko la kar…Mein he zimadar hoon Daya… aur ab mein he tuma wapis bi laion ga… tuma asa barbad nai hona doon ga… Kabhi nai…chyea per muja iss ka liya kuch bi karna para…Kuch bi…(confidence in his eyes)

At Night both slept without dinner and talking /facing each other…They need time to face each other once again…. Bcz both want to behave normal..Without creating any scene…Next morning coming on their ways…Daya got up first and after seeing a Beautiful sunrise from his room window thinks what happened yesterday…and feels bad….

Daya (thinking): Mana karna chata tha mein abhijeet ko bahr jana sa…Janta tha mein ka wo mera mode teak karna ka liya kar raha hai yah sab…per mein..mein tu janta tha naa ka bahr kye ho sakta hai…per bi ussa mana nai kiya…sirf iss liya ka ussa bura laga ga… acha hota ka mana he kar data…kam sa kam yah sab tu na hota….

After a minute…

Per aik na aik din tu muja yah sab face karna he hai naa.. akher kab tak iss taran gher pa chup kar beta rahon ga mein…kab tak….per iss ka matlab yah tu nai ka apni waja sa mein Abhijeet ki zindagii bi karab karon..Wo jo sab kar raha hai uss sa uss ka liya sirf bura he hoga…yah dunya mera saath saath ussa bi bura he kahna laga gi… nahin…Yah mein nai hona da sakta..kam sa kam mein itna tu kar sakta hoon …Per kasa…aur kye….? Abhijeet tu kabhi muja chora ga nahin asa… aur mera sath sath apni image bi karab kar la ga….

Phone bell interrupts his thinking..He goes and check in hall, Land line was ringing… Daya don't want to receive that phone call..Don't knw why…but he don't want… Abhijeet move out from his bed room and saw Phone is ringing continually but Daya is standing still in front of it… Abhijeet moved and attend the call before phone cuts… Daya saw him and stands there….

Abhijeet: Hello….

Abhijeet: Okay…. Haan haan sun raha hoon… teak hai….bye…

_Daya saw him keenly and his upset face…and asked…_

Daya: Kye hoi Abhijeet? Kis ka phone tha?

_Abhijeet look at him… and replies_

Abhijeet: Wo….wo (upset) Bureau sa… mera phone band ayea raha tha tu land line per call kar di… last nite shaid uss mein battery khatm ho gai ho ge…mein dakhta hoon.. _(he was abt to move when daya asked)_

Daya: Kye kaha? I mean sab teak hai? Tum upset lag raha ho…

_Abhijeet look at him and tries to enter in his room with_

Abhijeet: haan yar…sab teak he hai….

_Daya also entered inside the room and asked.._

Daya: tum teak sa baat kyun nai kar raha ho? Kye hoi?

Abhijeet (_irritative tone_): tuma kye? Haan… tum tu CID join nai karna chata na..per kyun janana chata ho ka kye call i..kyun i… why are u so interested?

Daya (_Angry_): No, I m really not interested..Okay,.. ager Bureau sa call kssi case ka liya Yah kam ka liya I hai tu I m really not interested… But mein janta hoon yah call kssi aur silsila mein i hai..i m sorry per ajj bi mein tumara chehra ka expression smaj sakta hoon… he left the room after saying so…

_Abhijeet was so embarrassed…_

_Daya makes the breakfast , set it on table and Start taking tea…after getting ready Abhijeet also moved and sat on chair and slowly start breakfast…looking at silent daya who was not facing him…._

Abhijeet: Wo…bureau sa call thi…ACP Sir na bulya hai… kuch zarori baat karni hai una muj sa..tu jana para ga…

_He looks at daya who was still not facing him…and was not looking interested in his answer as well… Abhijeet moved towards him…Sat on his knees…and says after placing his hand on Daya's leg who was sitting on chair…_

Abhijeet: I m sorry… I m so sorry Daya..muja tum sa asa baat nai karni chiya thi yar… mein tuja hurt nai karna chata tha..bs per…jo kal hoi.._i m sorry for that as well_… Mein janta hoon tum bht hurt hoi ho…pehla un sab ka uss behavior sa..aur per meri waja sa bi..muja samjna chiya tha… per yar wo log jis taran sa pesh ayea na tumara sath…mein ….mein wo sab bardasht nai kar paya… aur shaid….

_Daya look at him…._

Daya: Aur shaid?

Abhijeet (_in low tone_): Aur shaid aga bi nai kar paion ga…

_Daya stand up….and moved towards hall area..abhijeet also follows him_

Daya (tease): Wah ….mahfi bi mang raha hai aur yah bi kah raha hai ka Yah Galti per bi karon ga..wah kye baat hai….

Abhijeet: Daya Plz… tum nai smaj sakta..mein tu yah nai smaj pa raha hoon… ka akher tum kye soch ka asa behave bi kar raha ho… kyun? Meri jaga ager tum hota ..tu ab tak tu wo log zinda bi nai hota shaid… aur tuma muja mana kar raha ho…

_Daya not facing him and looking at wall side.._

Abhijeet: mein sirf tumari waja sa bardasht kar gaya kal…warna una tu mein chorta nai..kabhi nai.. (Anger) tum kud ko meri jaga rak ka socho…kye tum hota tu chup chap sab sun ka chala ata? Haan…jawab do…ab chup kyun ho tum?

_Daya did not reply him…and still facing wall…_

_Abhijeet moved towards him and jerk him after grabbing his hand and moved him towards his side…_

Abhijeet: Bolo….bolta kyun nai? Kyun kar raha ho yah sab..apna sath…Sab kuch ..sab kuch apna ander daba liya hai tum na…kuch bi zahir nai karta…Na apna Ghum, na gussa ….sirf kamoshi… Daya utt jaio…kahana kah lo… soa jaio..bahr chalu…jo kahta hoon man lata ho…. _(tears comes in abhijeet eyes_) Kabhi NAA nahin kahta… apna dil ki koi baat nai kahta… jab sa wapis ayea ho…normal behave kar raha ho…sab jhoot….sab drama…. Kye mein nai tuma janta… sab natak hai… tum jan boj kar asa behave kar raha ho…ta ka muja dukh na ho..muja chot na pooncha… Aur gussa sirf uss waqt kiya tum na jab tuma laga ka tumari waja sa kahen muja koi nuksan na pooncha… meri image kharb na ho…. Tu sun lo (confident) mein bi tumara he dost hoon..tumara jasa CID Officer…jasa tum yah nai dakh sakta ka mera sath kuch bura ho…wasa he mein bi kabhi nai bardasht kar sakta….kabhi nai….

_He left the house and leave for bureau…tears came out from daya's eyes…and rolling down from his cheeks…he just removed it from his hand and moved towards dining table and start removing food stuff and cleaning the table… _

_Here Abhijeet reached into the bureau..Where ACP Pradyuman was waiting for him eagerly…with so much stuff….Abhijeet enters and saw everyone standing with sad and upset face expressions… He saw Acp pradyuman is also standing there with angry face..Having newspaper in his hands…_

Abhijeet: Good morning Sir….

_ACP moved towards him…_

Acp: Gud Morining? Haan… Subha ka 7 baja he meri tu Good morning ho gai the…jab DCP ka call ayea tha muja… App ki abi Gud morning hoi hai…Senior Inspector Abhijeet….

_Abhijeet really upset with such tone of ACP…he was really not getting what's the matter…._

Abhijeet: Kye hoi sir? Muj sa koi galti ho gai? App naraz…..

ACP (interrupts): Galti? Wah wah….itna sab kuch hona ka bad…app pooch raha hein ka galti hoi muj sa? (Shocked expressions)

_Placing news paper hardly on table with.._

ACP (anger): Paro….ager nened sa ankh kul gai ho tu paro..dakho kye likha hai iss mein…

_Abhijeet with confused expressions look at all and then read the news paper…And after a min.._

Abhijeet (complain tone): Per Sir…yah sab jhoot hai… asa kuch hoi he nai..mein kyun balan kssi young larka per bina kssi baat ka raub jaron ga? Apna Senior inspector hona ka fayada uttion ga…. Yah news paper wala kssi ki image kharab karna ka liya kuch bi likh data hein..aur app tu janta hein na muja….

ACP: Haan janta hoon….Tu? Dunya wala bi janta hein wasa he? Malom hai Hum officers ki image kitni nazuk hoti hai? Kitni badnami ho rai hai bahar tumari…aur tumari waja sa CID ki bi…iss sab ka kye effect ho sakta hai tumara career per…

Abhijeet: Tu kye sir…hum chup kar ka beta rahen..kuch na bolen..chye koi huma kuch bi kah kar chala jaya..hum chup chap in newspaper walon ka dar sa khara rahen aur kuch bi na kahen… humara bolna sa humari image kharab ho sakti hai….aur logon ka bolna sa? Uss ka kye?

ACP (confused): logon ka bolna sa? Matlab?

_Abhijeet relaxed himself…after taking a water sip…he told everything what had happened yesterday..Acp and team was shocked after hearing all …_

ACP: Daya.. wo teak hai?

Abhijeet (laugh teasingly): Daya…. Wo tu teak hai sir…bilkul asa jasa kuch hoi he nai… ulta muja samja raha ha..Dant raha hai ka meina asa kyun kiya..meri image kharb ho jaya ge… aur jab meina poocha ka ager wo meri jaga hota tu kye karta..tu jawab tak nai diya…

ACP: aur per bi tum kah raha ho ka wo teak hai?

Abhijeet: wo teak hai sir….jab tak woh wo karna chata hai jo woh karna chata hai…tab tak wo teak he hai… chyea per wo kuch chupana chye yah per kahna…

_After a min…ACP took a helpless sign and says_

ACP: khere…fill hal tu kafi bara wabal ban gaya hai… un Boys ka gang na tumara kilaf complain karie hai ka tum na jan boj ka una mara aur Apna rank ka fayda uttyea… aur tu aur una dhamki bi di.. Uss larka par jo ka ex minister ka banja bi hai…uss pa jan lewa hamla bi kiya… bandage laga hai uss ka gala per… awaz tak nai nikal rai uss ki….

Abhijeet: Mera bas mein hota tu uss ki awaz humesha ka liya band kar data mein…Uss pata ka lyke bi nai rahta wo (angers)

ACP (angry): Abhijeet… hosh mein raho…hosh mein rahna aur tumara rahna zarori hai iss waqt…yah yaad rako…Daya ka liya…wasa he jo kar chukka ho woi kafi hai mera sanbalna ka liya… wahen jitna log tha un sab ka byean lana ko kaha hai DCP na… wo yah mamla rafa dafa karna ko tyar he nai hai…

Abhijeet: Tu teak hai na sir..hona dijya karwie…sab sach samna ayea jaya ga…

ACP: Abhijeet tum smajta kyun nai ho (rash)…..

_Abhijeet moved his head downward, still anger was showing on his face…._

ACP: ager un sab logon na yah gawi da di ka tum he galat tha..tu janta ho…kitni badnami ho ge? Aur tuma parwa he nai hai..asa …asa daya ko sanbalo ga tum….Dako abhijeet ( relax tone) hum sab bht bura kar chukka hain daya ka sath….ab ussa huma he sanbalna hai….tum ager iss taran sa daya ko chor kar in sab baton mein lag jaio ga tu daya ka kye hoga? Aur jis taran sa wo apna dard apna ander chupa raha hai wo sai nai hai abhijeet… uss ka dard bahr niklana bht zarori hai…. Tuma uss ka liya kuch karna hoga….

(Again angry) aur khere abi tu yah sab bi bugtna para ga tuma….

Abhijeet look at him….

Abhijeet: Nai sir…. Kahta hein jo hota hai acha ka liya he hota hai….

_ACP looks at him with confused plus strange expressions…._

ACP (Shock): Kye? Yah kye kah raha ho?

Abhijeet (Smiles): haan sir…. Aur shaid app na muja dantana ka liya he Bureau bulaya tha…baki tu abi mein chuti par hoon….tu mera kyeal hai ab muja chalna chiya…. Chalta hoon..Bye sir….

With same smiling face he left the bureau..where all others were still standing with confused expressions….and thinking After all what's good in all this ?

…..

**Author's Note:**

Thank You So Much everyone for ur Love and Support and thanks a lot for Ur Welcome… "Hugs"…Those Who requested that I also write more FF's… for now this is not possible… i m not be able to update single chapter of this FF…Not getting much time…and will surly write something other than this FF when any new and nice idea comes in my mind… Thank you all for liking this FF…. Plz R n R…. Thanks … Poonum


	4. Chapter 4

Abhijeet was abt to leave bureau, when Suddenly some media related peoples comes there..Cameramen and reporters, they start asking questions…where Guards were continually trying to stop them….

1 Reporter : Senior Inspector Abhijeet, App na jo kiya..Kye uss ki safai dana ayea hain app bureau ?

2 Reporter: Kye app ko apna kiya par zara bi pashtawa hai…? App ki waja sa aik masoom ki jaan khatra mein hai..wo mar bi sakta tha…

3 Reporter: App senior inspector hain tu kye kssi per bi roab jamyean ga? Kye CID app ko yah authority bi dati hai?

4 Reporter: Chup kyun hain app…kuch bolta kyun nahin..kye mara sharm ka app ko ilfaz (words) nahin mil raha?

Gaurds: Dakiya chaliya yahen sa..App iss taran without permission Bureau mein enter nai ho sakta..chaliya chaliya….

_Reporters moving little back due to guards pressure..Bcz guards trying to take them out from bureau with hands movement as well …._

Reporters: Dakiya hum nai jayen ga asa..Inspector Abhijeet ko Jawab dana he hoga…wo asa kssi masoom per Atyachaar nahin kar sakta… Apna CID Officer hona ka Najayaz fayda nahin utta sakta….

Gaurds: Chaliya Hatyia yahen sa…chaliya….

Abhijeet (strong tone): Ruk jaio…. (Guards _really look at him and stop as well_) Rukna do inna yahen…Poochna do jo poochna chata hein ….

ACP (tense): Hey Bagwan (murmurs) ab yah kye kara ga….(concern)

_All reporters with their cameramen moved forward again and Guards stands at one side…_

Abhijeet (strong n confident): Jee tu App logon ko sawalon ka jawab chiyan…. Ka aik masoom jaan per main asa kasa Atyachar kar sakta hoon (_teasing tone as well confident_) Tu kye saboot hai app ka pas? Ka wo aik masoom hai…aur meina atiyachar kiya hai uss per? (_Looking straight in their eyes)_

One Reporter: Wahen baht sara logon na dakha hai..wo sab gawa hein…

Abhijeet: App na dakha? Yah un sab logon sa ja kar poocha?

Another Reporter (embarrass): jee wo…nai…per Hum tak khaber poonchi hai..aur hum na uss larka sa ja kar baat ki ..uss ka haal dakha hai…

Abhijeet (_teasing smile and confident_): Oh… tu app na un ka Haal Chaal poocha aur jo haal (tease) uno na app ko batyia app wo sun kar Akhbar (newspaper) mein chap kar Tv per bata kar beth gaya…Bina yah socha smaja…Ka Iss sa desh ka Aik Senior Inspector ki image per kitna bara daag lag sakta hai… app na iss baat ki zarorat bi mehsos nahin ki.. ka Kam sa kam wo log (more teasing style) jin ki baat app kar raha hein un sa ja kar poora waqia ka bara mein he jana…aur saboot ka sath Kuch likhen ager likhna he hai tu….

_Reporter quite…. ACP Smiles on his sharp minded officer…_

_Abhijeet continues…._

App Na yah nahin socha ka App ki iss namakol harqat sa Desh ko kitna nuksan poonch sakta hai… Sirf Apni Khabron ki fikar hai app ko (angry) mirch misala laga kar bas apna kaam nikalna…Bas…(Strong n angry tone) Aik Reporter hona ka nata app logon ki bi koi zimadari hai…wo yaad hai app sab ko? Yah sirf Pasa kamana ka janoon sawar hai? Apna Akhbar chalana ka Janoon..Sach Yah Jhoot uss ki koi parwa nahin…

Ho sakta hai ka Mein he galt hoon…meina galat he kiya ho…Per kye app sab ka pas hai koi Saboot? Sirf uss larka ki baat sun kar chala ayea… kye saboot hai ka wo sach bol raha hai? Ho sakta hai uss ki mera sath koi Zati Dushmani ho? Yah koi aur issue… Aur yah bi possible hai ka asa kuch hoi bi na ho… Asal waqia he kuch aur ho…. Do u have any strong proof….? Bina kssi proof ka app muj per koi illzam nahin laga sakta… Aur yah jitna sawal app na poocha hein yah mein yun kahon Ka Illzam lagia hein muj par..Jhoota illzam…aur jo sab kuch app na Akhbaron mein chapa hai bina kssi Srtong Saboot ka…. Wo sab meri image kharab karna ka liya… Iss ka badla mein app sab per Case kar sakta hoon… Aur karon ga bi… per uss sa pehla yah Sach samna lana zarori hai..Jo ka mein …. (_pointing his figure_)samna laion ga…aur Saboot ka sath….. (_very confident n strong tone, looking straight in their eyes_) Kyun ka CID bina kssi saboot ka baat nai karti….

_He said so and left the bureau….. Reporters really embarrassed…they were not getting the point that_ _they were there to ask questions from abhijeet…but what happens to them…They were too tense bcz they get the point that without any proof they released so many news..and now if ABhijeet put any court case against them…then what will all he is Senior inspector of CID..who have very good image in his more than 15 years career… Reporters left with down heads…and they were more worried bcz other than Abhijeet..Their own BEZTII on aired Live on Tv with their own hands…. _

_Acp really feels Proud that Abhijeet is his Right hand…and the way he handled the situation, that making him more Proud…Now he really confident that ABhijeet will surly handle Daya..and his Deary Daya..left hand will be back soon in his Original shape of mind, heart and soul…._

_Here Abhijeet reached at Residence…where Daya was sitting in Tv lanch…and watching Tv…_

Abhijeet: Hello hero…what's up? (_Entering from main door)_

_Daya look at him and speaks…_

Daya: maza loot raha hoon…Tv dakh kar…

Abhijeet (Smile): Acha… asa kye dakh liya Tv pa…jo maza ayea raha hein itna…Muja tu kabhi kuch milta he nahin dond dond kar sadiyon bad bi kuch dakhna beton tu….

_Abhijeet sat with Daya and start watching the Tv..where Daya after listening to him changes the channel and speaks…_

Daya: Yah Dakh raha tha…Dako kitna acha bashen da raha hai yah shaks Reporters ko…. Kasa far far bol raha hai..sab reporters ko chup kara ka rak diya…

_Abhijeet look at TV where his Own Bashen was telecasting again and again..Those channels which were still not involved in this matter taking benefit of all this…After seeing himself on TV…abhijeet without loosing a minute tries to skip from there…But Daya…_

Daya: kye lagta hai tuma..Yah sab karna sa sab asa sochna lagen ga ka kuch hoi he nahin? Aur kye proof karo ga tum? Kon sa Sach samna lana ki baat kar raha tha tum?

Abhijeet: Wo log muj par case karna chata hein…aur asa mein, Main apni Sachai tu sabit karon ga he na..chup thora he beton ga….

Daya: Abhijeet tum pagal ho..court ..Case yah sab kye hai? Aur badnami kario ga kye…aur reporters ka samna yah jo bashen diya hai tum na..uss ki jaga sab sach bata data…

Abhijeet: aur wo man lata? Una chup karana zarori tha… dakh lana Case ka dar sa ab un sab mein sa tu koi nai bola ga..Aur baki sab bi bolen ga tu saboot ka sath…jo ka hai nahin…

Rajat ka call ayea tha rasta mein jab gher ayea raha the main…uno na wahen mojod Irad gird ka shop keepers ka byean liya hain…uno na sab sach he batya hai….so jo Saboot hai wo humara Haq mein hai…tu….

_Daya quite…..after a min…_

Daya: Tu yah ka jo marzi hai karo…. Aik bar …aik bar sirf muja bahr la kar gaya tu yah sab ho gaya (Angry on himself) aur aga…pata nai kye kye hoga…

Abhijeet: Wo tu thori dar mein malom hoga..

Daya (look at him): Matlab?

Abhijeet: matlab sham ko sea side chalen ga… tendi tendi hawa… kuli fiza… demag bi tenda ho jaya ga…after few sec…Tumara….

_Daya look at him with angry eyes…_

Daya: Nahin..Muja kahen nai jana tumara sath ab….bht ho gaya…

Abhijeet: acha teak hai…tum mat jana mera sath… Lakin muja tu jana hai Tumara sath..Tum muja la chalna sea Side….

Daya: Abhijeet tum pagal ho…

Abhijeet (angry): Haan hoon…Tu? Tum sa acha sa Situation ko handle kar liya na maine.. tumari tara gher mein chup kar nai beth gaya hoon…

_Daya feels a pinch in his heart…. _

Darpook nai hoon mein… arre yah sab chalta rahta hai..aga bi tu kitni bar hum par asi baten I han…and we faced it as well..tu abi kyun nai..Just bcz U faced that all …..and he stops.. Look at daya and Grabs his both arms with his both hands…and jerked him…

Abhijeet: Daya tumara liya wo sab …un sab ki baten Ahem hein yah Main?

_Daya look at him with meaningful eyes…._

Abhijeet: Main naa? Tu per tum yah nai Soch sakta ka mein Hurt hoon ga in sab sa… Meri kushi ki kahtar sab kar raha ho na tum?…tu per wo karo jo main kahta hoon…

Daya (low tone): Abhijeet per…wo sab tum par baten Karen yah mein dakh nai sakta….

Abhijeet: wo sab muja kuch bi kahen..Kuch bi …muja fark nai parta… hain kon wo mera? Aur hum kab sa logon ki parwa karna laga? Aur kyun Karen? Wo humari parwa karta hain? Mera liya ager kuch meaningful hai tu wo tum Ho …wo tum ho Daya… Muja un sab ki baten nahin..Tumari baten hurt karti hain..Jab tum muj sa baat nahin karta..shikayat nai karta… mein janta hoon…manta hoon ka pehla jasa hona mein tuma waqt laga ga…per Daya tuma kabhi uss ki shurat tu karna para gi na yar….iss taran kud ko har waqt hurt kar ka Tum muja sab sa zyada Hurt kar raha ho…(teary tone)

_Daya look at him and just Hugged Abhijeet unexpectedly…Abhijeet was shocked…but this unexpected hug really gives him sooth and energy… Abhijeet too hugged him…and before they sepreat..Abhijeet speaks…_

Abhijeet: yaad hai daya meina tum sa kaha tha ka Tumari har di hoi saza muja manzor hai..per tumari judai nai…

Daya: Abhi…..

Abhijeet (interrupts): tu saza muja do…. Plz…Kud ko nai… _(said this after releasing him from Soothing hug)_

_Daya did not say anything… just moved towards his room with down head..…_

Abhijeet: Khana meina bahr sa Order kar diya hai Thori dar mein ayea jaya ga…Don't make anything….

_Daya look at him back….and asked_

Daya: tu tuma kye laga…mein ajj bi tumara liya kuch banana wala hoon?

Abhijeet: Haan laga tu….asa kuch kar na do…issi liya tu itni jaldi order kar diya….tumara wo khana aik hi bar kah sakta hoon mein_…(he laughs)_

_Daya makes the face….and says_

Daya: haan tu kud bana lo na Kamal ka khana…meina tu pehla he kaha tha ka muja Khana banana nai ata… tuma malom hai…

_Abhijeet again grab daya happily….and pat on his cheek with smile…with_

Abhijeet: Arre haan meri jaan malom hai…Galti ho gai muj sa …ayenda meri toba….

Daya: kis sa? (_Smile little bit)_

Abhijeet (little serious): uss har cheez sa…jo tuma zara si bi takleef da.. (and _he smiles again)_

_Daya stops him….and asked…_

Daya (tears in his eyes): Wada? (_Forward his hand)_

_Abhijeet freeze after seeing such daya in front of time after all this incident Daya at least shows his feeling or asked any Promise..Means he believes Abhijeet..it was too Soothing and happy moment for Abhijeet…. __**And he also understands deep meaning and tone of him..and feelings of Daya…Abhijeet relaxed himself..his eyes filled with tears….tears of Apology**__…. Grab his hand tightly and says…_

Abhijeet: Wada… Paka wada…. _And he hugs daya tightly…His teary eyes released his all tears silently..without any voice..and absorbed in Daya's Shoulder and hairs…After a Min..both separated and moved towards their room..without saying any other word…the present feelings in their mind and heart was really giving them sooth…which they both want to enjoy.. before entering into his room daya loudly says…_

Daya: Abhijeet tyar rahna..sham ko chalna hai na Sea side….

_Abhijeet smiles…really happy….._

Abhijeet: haan haan muja yaad hai.. Mera he tu idea hai…..

_Daya smiles too and both moved …. _

**In Evening….. **

_Daya was almost ready to go when suddenly again same Old thought hits his mind…and He again start thinking that he should go with Abhijeet or not?….But He jerked his head and move on after remembering what Abhijeet said to him…he murmurs with smile.._

"Kitna smajata hai muja har waqt….Bara Bhai banana ka bht shok hai ussa….."

_At Sea Side both sitting and enjoying the little cool weather….winds and Water…._

Abhijeet: kasa lag raha hai ? kitna tenda mosum ho gaya ajj…. Tendi hawa aur yah tenda pani… wah maza ayea gaya….

Daya: Haan…. Kitna acha mosum hai…Per yah tenda mosum, Tendi hawa…Pani….sab acha nai lagta ager Dil mein sakoon na ho tu…

_Abhijeet look at daya who was sitting and his foot was dip in Water…..and again n again Water hitting his legs n barefoot….and he always enjoys all this but now saying all this with deep thought….._

Abhijeet: Kye hoi daya ….Tum yah sab enjoy nai kar raha ho?

_Daya look at him…._

Daya: Arre nai yar…kar raha hoon… bs yuni kyeal ayea gaya…. Janta ho Abhijeet Jab wo sab hoi tu maine kabhi socha nahin tha ka pehla jasa kabhi kuch hoga…after a min…..Asa bi…

_Abhijeet just look at him but says nothing…for now he don't want to start that topic..but he was happy that Daya start sharing something with him Now…it was Good Sign…_

Abhijeet: Daya yar wo….

Daya: Kye hoi Abhijeet?

_At the same time Abhijeet phone rings…He attends the call..But due to voice cut issue he moved little far…and Daya stayed at the same place..When he heard some known voice from behind…_

Voice: Hello Daya…Kasa ho….?

_Daya looks behind and stands up with shock…The person standing in front of him was …What not for him… ACP Pradyuman..Yes… He was standing in front of him…it was pleasant Surprise or a surprise for him… The man like his father always..he respect a lot…After how much time he saw him like this… The way he is asking How is Daya…the love and concern was there..which was missing in Daya's life since long…Tears comes in his eyes…_

Daya: Sir….App…

ACP (Smile): Haan mein yahen…Kyun nai ayea sakta kye?

Daya: Nai sir..mera wo meaning nai…nai tha…

ACP:Yahen Dost ka sath ayea tha..Ussa zarori kam ayea gaya tu wo chala gaya..mein bi jana wala tha..Tuma yahen behta dakha tu…. _And he stops….._tu raha nai gaya (_in low tone) _ tum sa mila bager jana ka…

Daya (down head): Mein..teak hn… Sir…Ap…app kasa hein?

ACP (smiles): Mein bi teak hn…aur ajj tuma dakh kar tu…Bht zyada teak hoon mein.. He smiles again..

Bht time sa tum sa milna cha raha tha..Par…Hosla he nai para…Socha..tuma acha nai laga ga…Per socha jo bi ho aik bar tu tum sa milna he chiya… Team bi ana chati thi…Per meina he un sab ko mana kara diya… (took a sign)

_Daya look at Him with Shock..ACP Continues…_

Una bi yai bola ka Tuma acha nai laga ga Shaid… aur wo ruk bi gaya..Sharminda hain sab tum sa baht..Halan ka un ka Man mein tumara kilaf na kabhi kuch tha aur na ho ga..Per wo sab majbor tha kuch kah nai sakta tha uss waqt…Daya..Aur apna bara mein kye kahon tum sa mein… Bas itna he kah sakta hoon daya ka…. _He stops and speaks after a half min with down head…_Tum sa Bht pyar karta hoon mein..(_look at him) _ Mera Beta jasa tha tum aur raho ga humesha… Aik Beta ko Aik baap na bht miss kiya …Aur ab bas tumara lootna ka intazar hai muja…. Jo sab hoi Daya….Aik pal ka liya bi meina man sa yah mana nai ka tum wasa kuch kar sakta ho….Kabhi nai… Duty aur Farz ki Arrh mein bas yah kabhi kah nai saka mein..Saboot..Halat sab tumara kilaf tha… Aur aik ACP hona ka nata mera Farz jo muja kahta tha meina woi kiya…Per bi mein janta hoon tuma iss sab sa kitni takleef hoie… jab humara sath ki zarorat thi tuma hum Tumara sath nai da saka…. Ho saka tu uss sab ka liya Muja Mahf kar dana Daya (_Daya Shocked, tears were continually rolling down from his cheeks, he was not expecting these sudden words from ACP ) _

_ACP was abt to fold his both hands in front of Daya….When Daya suddenly grabs his hands… and finally speaks…_

Daya (in hurry): Sir…Yah app kye kar raha hein… App muja Sharminda kar raha hein…

ACP (teary eyes): Daya Plz…Beta….

Team fell down from Daya's eyes after hearing this Lovely BETA….

ACP: Plz …Mein janta hoon ka tuma kitna dukh hoi hoga… Itna bara illzam..ager koi muj par lagie tu .._and he just stops with teary eyes and voice… _ho saka tu apna man mein Humara liya koi mel mat rakna..Hum ajj bi woi hein…woi Pyar…izzat ..Saman…Balka pehla sa bi zyada Pyar aur saman hai tumara liya sab ka Dil mein…Mein janta hoon ka iss par yakeen nai ayea ga tuma…Bht muskil hai tumara liya.. Per sach mein Daya….Ajj bi sab tum sa bht pyar karta hein..Bht…Sab uss pal ka intazar mein hein jab… Jab tum wapis ayo CID mein… pora Saman aur Izzat ka sath…. Uss pal ka intazar kar raha hein jab…Jab una un ka Pyara Daya Sir wapis milen… Mera Pyara Officer…My left hand… janta ho Daya jab sa tum gaya ho… Tum nai hum Sab missing hein CID sa…Kuch bi pehla jasa nai hai wahen..Sab gumsum hain..Najana kiss dunya mein gum…Bas ab jaldi sa wapis ayea kar CID ko pora kar do… Apna…..Apna Abhijeet ko pora kar do….(_Daya look at him With shock)_

Haan Daya… Ussa Pora kar do… uss na Aik aik Pal tumara bina jasa guzara hai…wo mein janta hoon…Tum tu tha bi nai yahen…per meina sab dakha hai..Mehsos kiya hai…Sab ka samna Tuma Galat bol kar aik aik Pal jasa wo Kud sa Lara hai wo mein he janta hoon… Cheeka, Chilya…per har pal iss intazar mein raha ka uss ki cheek, uss ki awaz tum suno….kyun ka aik tum he tu tha…jo uss ka uss gussa ko, nafarat ko smaj sakta tha… uss mein chupa dard ko uss ka Pyar ko smaj ka Gala laga sakta tha… Per tum kahen nahin tha…Jasa tumara dard bantna wala koi nai tha..wasa wo bi Bilkul Tanha tha… Tum na bht kuch saha hai Daya…Per Abhijeet…. Ho saka tu uss ka liya bi sochna…Uss na bi tumara bina Bht kuch saha hai…uss ka liya Kuch nai kahon ga..mein janta hoon tum sab smaj jaio ga..tum sa betar ussa kon smaj sakta hai..Aur Abhijeet sa betar tuma…. Aur mera bara mein bi sochna zaroor…. (_Acp Pat on his cheek_) Ab muja Mera Dono Sher (lion) wapis chiya hein… (Strong tone) muja meri Taakat (power) wapis chiya hai… Mein (_again in teary tone_) bht akala par gaya tha tumara bina... Halan ka Zindagii na Tanha rahna ki adat dal di hai muja…Par per bi asi tanhai ki adat nai thi muja….Jahen tum tu tha nahin..aur tumara bina Abhijeet ho kar bi kahen nai tha..Kahin bi nai… _(Removes tears from his eyes) _Well I m happy ka ab tum ayea gaya ho tu wo bi apni zindagii mein wapis ayea jaya ga… Aik baat yaad rakna daya…Duki rahna sa yah har pal beta palon ko yaad karna sa kuch badal nai jata..Ho saka Tu apna Present ko acha karna ki koshish karo…Kyun ka Past tu Past hai hum ussa badal nai Sakta..per ana wala past ko acha kar ka kuch achi yaaden tu bana hi sakta hein na… Chalta hoon…. Ayea tu tum sa Bs milna he tha… per pata nai yah sab kyun kah diya…. Kush raho…humesha..yah Arshirwad hai mera…and he hugs Daya…. Daya's whole body shivers…He feels his body really composing really like reconstructing somthing… really knew feeling for him….After A big Smile ACP left…..Daya was still standing there with complete shock… but with really new feeling of his Heart, mind and Soul…. It was something new…which was not present few minutes before….

_**Author's Note:**_

_Thanks You Guys for ur reviews first of all… Hope u enjoys this chapter as well..Plz tell me what u liked in this one and what u r expecting Next…Ur reviews are Really meaningful for me so Must Review..Thanks…. Poonum_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note:**_

_Thank You Guys for ur appreciation…I m sorry I m not replying to each and single reader separately, due to less time…So sorry for that….But ur reviews and support is very precious for me…Thank you so much for that….I always try to reply u all in single line at least….One member asked me to show Happy Abhijeet and Daya..I really understand u r tired may be after reading Angry Duo….and for this I m trying to add some happy Duo moments as well according to the situation…But I don't want to lose natural touch of the story at any cost….For now I m just showing Angry person..who is Fighting with himself more than anyone else…at one side he really want to react on His buddy and ACP 's suggestion and talk…But on the other side he himself stopping, not to react on all that..Reminding him what had happend with him….and in such time…A person really reacts like that…sometime Normal and sometimes really angry..he want that love and concern but he also want to show his anger even than…And Time to Time he really start changing… So hope u understand this…and more than this u will understand all this in next chapter…So for now Thank you all..and Enjoy this chapter..and Don't forget to review..Any suggestion? Most Welcome…_

_Duo My Life: Oh Thank You so much yar..ur review is always encouraging and makes me smile..Thanks Hugs to u….._

_KD: Thank you for liking my stuff…. _

_Kirti,Joyti,Guests: Thank you for liking my stuff and appreciation…Thank you so so much…_

_GD: Thank you dear…I got ur all reviews….u reviewed three times….don't knw why its not showing for u…But it really showing ur love that u posted ur review till than u r not sure abt it that its posted or not…..that's really meaning a lot for me…and I think u first time reviewed my FF…Thank you for liking my work…_

…

_Abhijeet came back with happy mood….._

Abhijeet: Sorry…Aik important call aye gaya tha…tu baat karta dar ho gai…

_He Look at Silent Daya who did not bother to reply him back…_

_Abhijeet shake him and ask…._

Abhijeet: Kye hoi Daya? Asa kyun khara ho?...Daya…kye hoi? (_Shake him again_)

Daya (realize): Haan..kye…ku..kuch nai Abhijeet…kuch nai..kuch nai hoi yar..

Abhijeet: tum asa gabra kyun gaya ho….Meina tu asa he poocha. (_in low tone)_

Daya (smiles): Gabrana kasa….

Look _downward and speaks with Stern smile.._

Daya: Ab gabrana jasa hai kye meri life mein….Chlu yar gher chalta hein…

_And he moves forward when he heard…._

Abhijeet: Tu kyun nai Wo excitement, wo happiness, wo jeena..wo rahna…wo muskurana…wo ghum, wo kushi ka pal ….wo life wapis la ata apni Zindagii mein? kyun moun mor ka khara ho un sab sa akher aur kab tak?

_Daya Look at him…._

Daya: Abhijeet…Plz mein wo baat nai karna chata iss waqt…

Abhijeet (Angry): Lakien muja karni hai…jab apna dil hota hai..Kuch bi bol data ho..mera dil ko choot poonchata ho…aur mein kuch bolna lagon..tu wahin tok data ho….Bas bht ho gaya….mein tuma iss hal mein nai dakh sakta aur….Daya…(_in soft tone_) sab pehla jasa ho sakta hai…Koshish tu karo..Hum hain na…aik bar….

Daya (interrupts): Mela wapis ayea sakti hai?

_Abhijeet shocked and quite at the same time….he was not expecting this query at all…That was really shocking reaction from Daya…_

Daya (angry): Nahin na…per kasa ..kasa wapis laio ga pehla jasa sab?

Abi …abi ACP sahab bi ayea tha…wo bi yai sab smaja kar gaya….

Abhijeet (Shock): ACP sahab?

Daya: Haan …. Sab ka dard smajon…apna bhool jaion…Teak hai…per Vishwas…uss ka kye ? (loudly) nai hota muja ab Vishawas…. Tum sab per….(_tears fell down_) kye guaranty hai…Haan?... Kye guaranty hai ka kal ko tum sab per mera sath wo sab nai karo ga?

Janta ho Abhijeet….iss sab sa muja aik bht Strong Ahsas hoi hai…Ka iss dunya mein , main….main bilkul akala hoon….

_Abhijeet shocked …standing with teary eyes….and painful face…_

Daya: Ager tum sab mera sath na do…tu koi nai mera sath dana wala…koi bi nai…Mela thi… per wo bi kuch lamhon ki zindagii thi meri… meri badnaseebi ussa bi la dobi….Ager mera naseeb mein akala pan hi hai..Tu tum kasa badlo ga wo sab….kasa?

_Abhijeet control himself any how…._

Abhijeet: Per uss sa pehla jasi tu ho sakti hai na zindagii…. jahen hum sab pehla jasa tha… Daya dako…teak hai tuma hum per vishwas nai..Mat karo… (_tear fell down from his eye_) par tum ajj bi muja ..yah Sab ko dukhi nai dakh sakta na….uss ka liya he sahi ..CID wapis join kar lo…

_Daya really really shocked on Abhijeet…Other than understanding Him….and consoling him he is still demanding that forget everything and come back and join CID…like nothing happens…. It was really strange and shocking…After hearing Daya's point of view and truth that Now he is not believing whole CID team…Still Abhijeet is saying this?….._

Daya: Abhijeet…..(shock) tum yah sab …yah sab kasa kah sakta ho? Tuma..tuma koi ahsas nai mera dard ka?….

Abhijeet: Jab tuma ahsas nahin hai…kud apna dard ka… tu mera Ahsas karna yah na karna sa kye fark parta hai…aur per jab tuma hum per vishwas hi nahin hai..(_with heavy throat) _Tu per tu baat he khatm ho gai naa… (_Harsh_ _and sad tone as well)_

Daya: Abhijeet tum yah sab kye kah raha ho? Aik tarf mera dard smajna ka Dawa karta ho…aur dosri tarf yah sab bol raha ho….Chahta kye ho tum….?

_A Different Abhijeet was there in front of his eyes.._

_Abhijeet moved forward…Look at Daya's eyes …Straight….Confidence, anger…what strange feelings was there…it was actually what ..not understandable by daya….Abhijeet speaks…_

Abhijeet: Yai ka tum wapis CID join kar lo….(strong)

Daya: Aur ager mein Naa kahon tu?

Abhijeet: tu…. Tu per abi issi waqt Jaio aur ACP sir ko bol kar ayo ka Ajj ka bad tum CID ka hisa nahin…koi lana dana nai….Ajj ka ajj yah kissa khatm karo paka. Tumara Rejoining ka orders ayea gaya hain…Ajj meri last chuti thi..kal sa mera sath ACP sir na tuma join karna ko kaha ha Muja….Una lagta hai tum yah Sun kar bht kush ho jaio ga…aur ager yah kushkhabri tuma mein donga tu tumari kushi ka koi tikana nai hoga….Afsos…_he moved forward…not facing daya and continues…. _Una tu malom he nahin ka tum kye decision la kar betha ho…. Kitna kamzor par gaya ho tum…Aik larki ka karan….

Daya (shouts): Abhijeet…..

_Abhijeet Shocked…..scared too with Daya's tone….Abhijeet still manages…_

Abhijeet: Chillaio mat Daya..chillana sa Sach badal nai jaya ga….

Daya: Sach (_grabs Abhijeet's arm and make him stand in front of him ..so that he can face him_)kasa sach?

Abhijeet: yai ka Tuma Mela nai mili tu…Tu ab tum kissi kam ka nahin raha…. Zindagii bar majno ban ka goomo ga…

Daya (really angry): Abhijeet chup ho jaio….tum pagal ho gaya ho….Malom hai kye bool raha ho tum?

Abhijeet: Kyun…Sach sunana ki himat bi nai rai ab tum main? Itna kamzor ho gaya ho tum…

Daya (harsh): Kasa sach…Mela tum log kye?

Abhijeet (rash): Tum log…Kye? Jab sa wapis ayea ho…humara gala pakar raka hain tum na? Haan…Nai naa? Aur mein….Kyun ayea mera sath…Kyun rah(live) raha ho mera sath..Jab muj par vishwas nahin…. Kyun kahta ho ka muja kssi museebat main ajj bi dakh nai sakta…. Jab meri parwa nai….kyun…

Daya: tu tum chata ho…Ka mein tumara sath na rahon?

Abhijeet: Fazool baten mat karo daya (irritate) .._He really feels he is losing his track..so compose himself…_

Abhijeet: mein sirf itna chahta hoon ka tum Sach ka samna karo…Ka tuma tumara pyar nai mila..tu sab kuch chor char kar beth gaya tum…Himat nai hai ab tum main…sai bi hai (angry) Aik mission mein yah sab face karna sa Tumari himat toot gai…ab tum kuch harsh face nai kar sakta..asa shaks ko CID officer hona ka koi Haq bi nai…jo itna kamzor….

Daya (badly shouts): Abhijeet….

_Abhijeet quite with this scream…_

Daya: Bas bht ho gaya…bht Bol chukka tum..aur bht sun liya maine….

Abhijeet: Sunana aur sunana sa kye hoga Daya….Aur mera chup hona sa… Dunya tu yah nai man jaya gi na…wo tu taran taran ki baten kara gi…aur issa he sach samja gi…tab una kasa chup kario ga tum? Asa he chilla kar…?

Daya:tum yai chahta ho na Abhijeet …ka main CID join karon wapis….Tu teak hai….Karon ga… Magr iss liya nahin…ka tum chahta ho…Per iss liya ta ka mein tuma yah sabit kar sakoon ka aik larki ki waja sa Mein itna kamzor kabhi nai par sakta…. Mera pyar bht sacha tha Abhijeet (in low tone) wo itna kamzor nahin ka mein ussa asa badnam hoona doon….

_He Left the place….Abhijeet standing at same place..with same expressions..did not moved till Daya moved out completely….After than… Abhijeet takes out his cell and dials a number…_

Abhijeet: Sir…Kal mein Aur Daya Join Karen ga…_and he cuts the call_…

Sorry Daya….ajj tuma bht hurt kiya… Mahf karna Dost ..per yah zarori tha… Meina tumari aur ACP sir ki baten sun li thin…_he stops…..After a min.._.muja laga ajj tu tum kuch smajo ga…Mager tum per bi…. Mela ka naam lana para muja..uss bina tuma iss taran Janjor nai sakta tha main…. Aik bar…Sirf Aik bar ..tum CID wapis join kar lo…Wahen cid team ka har member tuma har waqt apna Pyar aur Vishwas ka ahsas dilya gi jab…tumari yaaden ….tumara kam ….tum mein per sa woi confidence pada Karen gi jab… Tab….Tuma pata bi nai chala ga..kab aur kasa tum apni pehla jasi zindagii mein wapis chala gaya_… (He again Smiles)_ aur mera kye hai….Pehla bi Asa he dant kar tuma mana lata tha…Aur ab bi mana he loon ga… Per bi tum kahta ho ka main badal gaya…(Sad smile)

_At home….Daya sitting on his room..Abhijeet still not back at home…Daya is thinking abt what will happen when he will join CID again…._

_Daya's thinking…._

CID….per sa kasa…kasa join kar sakta hoon…jo sochta hoon..decide karta hoon..Uss ka ulta he ho jata hai…Kye _(Angry on himself_) kye zarorat thi akher muja ..Abhijeet ka moun per wo sab bolna ki…Gussa mein kuch bi kah jata hoon mein…Ab…Ab wo bola ga chalu…tu kye karon ga mein….? Per Sa Naa?….wo bi tu nai kar sakta…aur wahen ja kar kye karon ga mein? mein tu iss sab sa bag jana chata tha…per sa woi sab….per main yah nai sun sakta ka Mela…Mela ki waja sa meina yah decision liya….Teak he kahta hai Abhijeet…Dunya tu yai socha gi ka main kamzor par gaya…. Warna CID mein tu kye nai dakha meina ….aur CID ko la kar muja professionally fasla lana chiya per main….main inn sab ki waja sa asa kar raha hoon..Tu sab tu yai sochen ga…Meina tu yai decide kiya tha ka Mela ka Pyar ko apni kamzori nai banana doon ga…per kasa…Asa badnam hona doon uss ka sacha pyar ko…. Uss ka naam ko…Nahin…Kabhi nahin…uss ka koi kasoor nai iss sab mein…per kyun….._And he stops_

_Tears fell down from his eye…..he remembers his time with Mela…..He speaks to himself…_

Mera sath hi asa kyun hota hai…Jisa mein pyar…._he stops…tears really stop him..not to speak anymore…._woi muj sa…woi door ho jata hai…kyun woi muj sa juda ho jata hai?jisa mein apna pas rakna chata hoon…Apni zindagi bitana chata hoon…apna ghum aur kushi ka hisa banana chata hoon…woi kyun kissi na kissi surat muj sa door ho jata hai…Juda ho jata hai humesha...kyun ….akher mein he kyun…_He look at Sky and Says KYUN? Manytime….he again says… Why me? _

_Tears continually rolling down from his face….really painful and heart breaking…Someone place his hand on his shoulder…without looking back he hugs that person and shaded his all stored tears…. After sometime he realizes….removes himself with that Soothing Hug and look towards his buddy…. Who just says…._

Abhijeet: Khana kah lan? Bht bok lagi hai muja….per jaldi so jana..Subha bureau bi jana hai….

_Daya look at him….still tears were there in his eyes…._

Daya: Haan jana hai…Don't worry..mein time per ready ho jaion ga.. ACP sir ko kahna ka mein ayon ga… (Strong)

_Abhijeet look at him….and both moved out …after dinner…Daya stands and speak…._

Daya: Good Night Abhijeet…..

Abhijeet (happily): Muja tu Good Morning ka wait hai…. Kal subha ka..Janta ho Daya… hum kitna time bad aik sath…Pehla ka jasa Bureau jayen ga ….AIK SATH (strong)

_Daya look at Abhijeet..who was looking very happy…and moved towards his room…._

Abhijeet (murmur): kar la beta…Jitna TEST karna hai kar la…. Iss bar hum FAIL nai hona wala (Strong)

_He smiles and moved towards his room too…falls on his bed and Went to sleep…still smile was on his face…showing his Excitement and happiness….And wait….wait for Morning..A Happy Morning…._

_Next morning comes with so much emotions and Memories…Both Buddies got ready like before…Abhijeet was too excited and he want to live every moment..Enjoy each and Every moment..He was ready before time today….after than he starts making Breakfast…and in between he visits Daya's room chupka chupka to know what he is doing..Daya was checking his all shirts..one after the other he was throwing all his shirts on bed..Abhijeet saw this from room door and smiles…he thinks_

Abhijeet (thinking): Aik tarf kahta hai ka zaberdasti ja raha hai..aur per tyari bhi… shirt tak select nai ho pa rai janab sa… _He smiles on this and back to kitchen….After sometime Daya be there on Dining table…_

Daya: Good Morning Abhijeet….

_Abhijeet look at him..It was clear from Daya's eyes and face that he was not sleeping whole night…That's make Abhijeet very sad….but he replies and ignores this..it was not mentionable…_

Abhijeet: Good Morning Daya (Happy face) How are u buddy?

_Daya look at him…and feels his happiness…and make a strange face…_

Daya: I m fine…Muja kye hona hai..

_Abhijeet ignores his query and Speaks casually…_

Abhijeet:Acha lag raha ho…

_Daya look at him…_

Abhijeet(smiles):Yar itna arsa bad tuma asa tyar shyar dakha hai…tu bol diya… wasa tu har waqt ujra cham jasa betha rahta ho ..asa kye baat baat per goorna lag jata ho tum bhi …Chalu jaldi sa breakfast kar lo ab… per bureau ka liya nikalna hai …nai tu dar ho jaya gi…

_Daya start eating with…_

Daya (carelessly) :Nai hoti dar yar…tum tu humesha yai bolta rahta ho…

_Abhijeet shock plus smile on Daya's sentence...he remember that irritate voice…._

_Daya (Kye yar Abhi..humesha jaldi dala rakta ho..dar ho jaya gi..Dar ho jaya gi…nai hoti dar yar…ab nashta karna do aram sa)_

_On the other hand Daya realize what he said…. He really tries to control all the time..but he can't stop himself with these unintentional acts….which are not only his habits' but absorbed on his mind, heart and soul….that's part of his Life….After free from Breakfast…it was time to move out finally…._

Abhijeet: Chalu daya…Ho gaya nashta..chlu chalen….._And he look at Daya…waiting for his response…For the moment Daya did not react…Abhijeet was scared….might be daya changed his Plan ….But he takes a relieving sign after seeing Daya stands up from his seat and did not says No.…After a Min…Both moved out from house..Locked the house…and moved towards Quills…Abhijeet thinks something and then says…_

Abhijeet: Beto daya…Ajj Gari mein chalta hoon..Kal sa Tum Wapis apni duty per….

_Daya did not says anything in reply….just sat inside the quills and their Journey starts….Daya was quite all the time..Just replying in yes or no abt Abhijeet queries during their journey…But Still Abhijeet was enjoying this…He really understand his situation…Daya was not ready for this..By forcing he is doing all this…But it is necessary..Sometimes u really need to take any step forcefully….Its good for you..for ur better future…Abhijeet tries to break the silence…_

Abhijeet: Daya …

Daya: Hmmmm…..

Abhijeet smiles…. Tum kush tu ho naa?

_Daya just look at Abhijeet….__**He did not speaks anything but his eyes really told his feelings to Abhijeet…**__After seeing him not interested to talk Abhijeet stops the idea of talking..Rather than this He on the radio…which was their habit..to Listen radio in their journey…so that beautiful Music can refresh their minds and soul…._

"_**Aankhen bhi hoti hain Dil ki Zuban"**_

"_Aankhen bhi hoti hain Dil ki Zuban"_

_Daya look at Abhijeet….who was lip sing on this song….and looking at Daya just to pretend that he is singing this song for him…which was irritating daya little bit in such mood of him…_

"_Aankhen bhi hoti hain Dil ki Zuban"_

"_**Aankhen bhi hoti hain Dil ki Zuban"**_

"_**Bin bola kar dati hain, Halat yah pal mein Byean"**_

"_Aankhen bhi hoti hain Dil ki Zuban"_

_Daya look at him Angrily…._

"_Neend ayea na Jab Aankon mein, Barna laga bekarari"_

"_Shabnam ko bhi chona sa jab, Mehsos ho chingari"_

"_Tu Asa kyun lagta hai, Ek hai Zameen Aasman…."?_

"_Aankhen bhi hoti hain Dil ki zuban"_

"_Bin Bola Kar dati hain, Halat yah pal mein Byean"_

"_Aankhen bi hoti hain Dil ki Zuban…"_

_Daya Off the radio…and look at Naughty Abhijeet…_

Abhijeet: Kye Hoi? Band kyun kar diya asa….

Daya: Poonch gaya hum_….(looking outside)_

Abhijeet: Oh acha…Main smja…. haan poonch hi gaya….

_Quills Enters inside the Bureau parking….A different feelings was there in Daya's Body…Mind and heart… He step out from quills….Heart beat was little fast now..he saw the bureau' building and his eyes fills with tears…He thinks…._

Daya (thinking): Last time jab yahen sa Gaya tha tu kye malom tha…per kab kitna arsa bad ayon ga..

_He took a high breath…Abhijeet look at him and really understands his feelings…_

_Peon move forward and Look At Daya…..100 Watt Happiness blub was on at his face…._

Peon: Daya Sir (really happy) Kasa ho sir app….App a...app ayea gaya (teary eyes) mein…n…m…main app ko bata nai sakta ka kitni kushi ho rai hai app ko ajj yahen dakh kar…Kasa hain sir app?…

_Daya's Eyes fills with tears as well….After seeing peon's Happiness and hearing his Lovely words..Daya's face was lightening up,….Beautiful smile was on his lips..which was lightening up his face…_

Daya: Kasa ho Mohan? Mein teak hoon….

Mohan (peon): teak…bilkul teak hoon sir (very happy)

_Tear was abt to fell down from Abhijeet's eye..but he removes tears from his eye before anyone notice it and behaves normally….._

Abhijeet: Daya ander chalen..sab…sab tumara Intazar kar raha honga….

Peon: Haan haan jayia sir….Sab kab sa ayea hain…Subha subha hi ayea gaya..Muja laga kam hoga..Lakin Sab ki kushi dakh kar laga hi ka koi aur waja hai….. Ab smaj ayea raha hai ka sab itna kush kyun hain ajj….Mein tu ACP sir sa shikyat karon ga ka muja batya nai pehla….

_Abhijeet smiles on Peon's innocent and full of Love Shikyat….he pat on his shoulder and told him…._

Abhijeet: Arre Mohan ji pehla bata data tu, app ko itna bara surprise kasa milta? Haan…

_Mohan smiles and nodded his Head in YES….with Big Smile…._

Abhijeet: Chlu daya ander chalen…. _Daya look at him and moved inside….Abhijeet enters first and saw Whole bureau was decorated beautifully….Welcome Cards, banners, flowers, Baloons everywhere on walls ….And more than This… A Big Smile on every one face…which was clealy showing their happiness..True happiness by heart…Love, concern, respect, wait what not was there…. Abhijeet Speaks loudly…._

Abhijeet: Dako Bahi…..Kon ayea hai?

_Everyone Attentions moved towards Door side..where his senior was standing and abt to enter…All became so happy after seeing his deary Daya sir once again… All moves forward and Here Daya Steps in…_


	6. Chapter 6

Abhijeet: Daya yar…Ayo na..Ruka kyun ho…?

Daya was not in this world…he was hearing everything..But Understanding as well? He don't know…Somehow he Steps in…The first Step inside the bureau..He feels Current passes through out his body…

_Abhi mujh main kahen, Baki thori si hai Zindagii_

_Jagi, Darken nayi..Janna zinda hoon mein tu Abhi_

He enters inside the Bureau completely after entering his second foot….

_Kuch asi lagen, iss lamha mein hai…_

_Yah Lamha kahen tha mera ….aaaaaaaaa?_

He look at All faces…which were full of love, concern and Happiness..Smiling…look at the bureau…Same bureau he left …But this Time fully decorated with Cards, balloons and flowers….Each card and Flower was showing colors…colors of Love…..pure Love…Welcome him Back with full Love, care, concern, smile and respect…Welcoming him with Open Arms…he was moving slowly slowly.

_Ab hai samna, issa choo loon zara_

_Mar jaion yah jee loon zara….._

His legs little shambled .. Abhijeet noticed it and moved forward to grab him but till then daya was stable …

_Abhi mujh mein kahen Baki thori si hai Zindagii…._

_Jagi Darken nayi, Jaana Zinda hoon mein tu Abhi….._

So many Voices around him…

"_Ayea gaya mera dono shear (lion)…..Ajj dar kasa?….kiss ki waja sa..Daya aaaaaaaa"_

"_Good Morning Sir….."_

"_Freddy ajj tumari wife na tuma koi naya gyaan nai diya"?_

"_Kye boss tum bhi…Chalu naa…dar ho rai hai…Yahin sona ka irada hai kye"…_

"_Jee sir….i will be on spot on Time"_

"_Hello….CID Bureau"…_

Another voice realizes him that he is on this World….

ACP: Welcome..Welcome Back Senior Inspector Daya….. (happy face)

Daya look at him…And All others who were looking really very happy…. Daya's Eyes were showing something but his face expressions was little different..he was looking very absent minded.. Not Believing on anything..That was clear from his face..and he was right for the moment…

ACP Forward his hand towards daya…daya look at his hand and saw an envelope in his hand…

ACP: Yah lo Daya..tumara Re joining letter….Mein Bara Fakar (Proud) sa tuma aur sab ko yah batana chata hoon…Ka CID tuma tumari 4 Months Pehla ki position sa tumari Duty per bahal kar rai hai…. Iss letter mein Aik Apology letter bi hai (Daya shocked) … Halan ka asa hota nahin hai…Lakien per bi…. Yah tumari uss koyie hoyi izzat lootana ka liya hai..Jo tum na sirf aur Sirf CID ki Izzat ki khatar koyi….Mein Bht Fakar sa yah batana chahta hoon..Ka Pori ka pori CID Department ko Tum par fakar hai..Tum na hum sab ka..Pora department ka sar fakar sa uncha kar diya hai Daya….I m really very Proud of you my Son…He Pat on Daya's shoulder and Then open his both arms and Hugs him….Everyone starts clapping….Which was started by Abhijeet…..whoes eyes filles with tears rightnow…and he was not bothering to remove them..Bcz this time these tears were abt Happiness…Yes…His buddy is back…Finally back… nothing..But His prays are responsible for that..He Thanks God by his eyes… and Moved forward…..

_Here Daya too put his one hand on ACP's back lightly after somtime….And after this Hug….ACP placed that Letter in Daya's hand and pat on his Cheek with big smile…WELCOME BACK MY BOY….._

_Current was going up and down in Daya's boddy…he was not be able to digest all this at this moment..So much love and concern…. His eyes filled with tears after seeing this praise and ACP and team_ behavior….After than Abhijeet moved forward and Hand shake with Daya forcefully (_bcz daya was looking absent)_ and wished him…

Abhijeet: WELCOME BACK MY FRIEND….. I m so so happy…. He smiles and Hugs daya tightly…Daya too hugs him…. And Shaded his few tears on his buddy's shoulder..Not seen able by others…And now his eyes can't store them anymore..it was really necessary to release them now…

_After than All Team members moved forward and tries to hand shake with daya but when they comes near to daya for hand shake..they could not resists so moved forward and hugs him tightly….which was unexpected but really showing their love towards Daya…each and every touch was telling Daya..that what he was missing…Each touch was shaking him madly by soul and Body… he was controlling himself…but how can he forget or not feel that lovly touches..which are really proving to Daya, that they all love him a lot…and still they are same and pure for him…and thanking him for coming back in their lives…_

_Abhijeet was looking All this…. And thinking…._

"_Mein janta hoon Daya..ka iss waqt yah sab tuma kasa janjor raha hai…Yah kyeal, yah feelings he mein tuma mehsos karana chata tha… Inn sab sa bech kar tum kabhi nai ja sakta…in ka bina tum jee nai sakta Daya…. Yah tum ho… TUM….aur koi balan apna app ka bina kasa zinda rah sakta hai…kasa jee sakta hai….kasa.."_

Here Freddy….

Freddy (crying): Sir app ko nai malom…ajj muja kitni kushi ho rai hai..app ko asa dakh kar…(_removing tears from his face, after hugging daya still grabbing daya from his both hands)_App nai janta…jis din sa app gaya haina..Tab sa aik pal bhi hum mein sa koi chaan sa nai raha…(_all smiling but their eyes filled with tears)_ Sach mein Sir… app ki Awaz sunana ko tars gaya hein humara kaan…app sa baat karna ko tars gaya tha hum…. Jab bhi (crying) baat karta karta..koi order data data app ka naam lata tha ACP sir….aur per ruk jata tha…tab wo tu moun mor kar chala jata tha...aur apni chair per beth kar ro bhi lata tha (_Acp look at him in shock,and feels happy that how his innocent officer understanding his all moves)_…per hum…hum..wo bhi nai kar sakta tha…Sirf app ko Miss kar sakta tha…aur kssi sa kah bhi nai sakta tha….(crying more)

Daya: Bas bas….Bas freddy (placing his hand on Freddy's shoulder) Rulayo ga kye abi?

_All Heard their deary Daya sir voice finally…and what?…..Not Hello, Gud Morning but the concern… This person can never change… He forget everything and start consoling his colleague…he can never see their tears like before….that was really pure touch of Daya's nature or attitude…which was still same…_

Freddy (really happy): Nai sir (removing his tears) wo tu app ko dakha na..tu …raha nai gaya…Abi tu bht kuch hai app ko batana ko….

_Abhijeet moved forward and placed his hand on Freddy's shoulder and told him .._

Abhijeet: Freddy…abi tumara Daya sir yahin hai na…Kahin ja thora raha hein (Daya look at Abhijeet) Aram sa Bata lana sari baten….jo dil mein hain…Haana….

_Freddy nodded and moved towards washroom….bcz his face was red due to tears and pain…so he need water to fresh his face…. Abhijeet to Daya in low tone…._

Abhijeet: In 4 months ka guzra waqt mein, bht kuch hai sab ka pas tuma batana ka liya…har lamha mein Hazaron Pal hain….aur un palon mein najana kitna aur hazaron pal….be hisab pal..tuma batana ka liya….

_Daya look at his buddy and feels his pain…his heart pinch after hearing his buddy's words….Abhijeet look at daya…and Says …_

Abhijeet: Thank you Daya….Thank you very very much yar….ajj tum na Aik bht bara Boj (burden) hata diya mera sar par sa….

Daya confused after hearing this BOJ word…

Daya: Boj…..

Abhijeet: Haan…kahin na kahin…mein bi tumara CID chorna ki waja tha…Yah shaid mein hi waja tha… Ager tum wapis nai ata tu…._And he stops…..Daya look at him and Hugs him unexpectedly…..Abhijeet too hugged him tightly….without caring anyone…_

Abhijeet: I m sorry yar…. I m very very sorry….mein….

Daya (still in hug): Abhijeet Plz….bas bht ho gaya…Bs karo ab…. (Leaving him) Bht bol liya tum na sorry….ab nai..ab aur nai….

Abhijeet: Daya…. (sad)

Daya: plz abhijeet… meina kaha na nahin….

_Abhijeet quite …Daya look at him_

Daya: Abhijeet…tuma bolna hai na..teak hai..jo bhi tumara man mein hai…Bolna..per abi nai..Yah bureau hai..Aur hum yahen kaam karna ayea hain… (_he smiles)_

_Abhijeet was not believing …he was shocked…A big Change in Daya..All of sudden..he was expecting not so soon….he is actually like this..or Pretending only? But it was not fake…some Reality was also there..at least for Abhijeet ..daya is changed little bit…and at Some day…He will start believing all others too and forgiving them too…He remembers his talk with Tarika….(When they were at Sea side..and Abhijeet moved towards other are due to Voice cut issue)_

_**FLASH BACK:**_

Abhijeet: Hello Tarika…Ab …ab Awaz ayea rai hai tuma?

Tarika: Haan… Awaz ayea rai hai….

Abhijeet: Hmmm…okay….

Tarika: kye baat hai dull lag raha ho…? Gher pa ho?

Abhijeet: Dull…arre nai..i m fine..Nai Gher pa nai hoon..Daya ko la kar bahr ayea hoon..Sea side…

Tarika: acha…that's very good…Uss ka mood bhi change ho jaya ga…gher beth beth kar tu wasa bhi mood kharab ho jata hai….

Abhijeet: Haan..per wo tu gher sa bahr hi nai nikalna chata… kasa kar ka Convince kar ka layia hoon…Pata nai Tarika (_in low tone)_…ussa cid bureau jana ka liya per sa kasa razi karon ga mein…issi liya bahr la kar ayea hoon..ka uss sa baat kar sakon…Per

Tarika (happy n excited tone): Kye…CID Bureau? Its mean Daya ka rejoining orders aye gaya?

Abhijeet: Haan… Ajj subha hi ayea hain…per Daya…wo tu interested hi nahin hai per sa CID join karna mein tu….mein kasa (sad)

Tarika: Asa udass mat ho Abhijeet sab teak ho jaya ga…Ussa thora waqt do..wo dor nai rah sakta CID sa zyada time tak….ussa samjna ki koshish karo Abhijeet….

Abhijeet:Mein sab samjta hoon Tarika…per mein ussa asi halat mein nai dakh sakta.. Asa nai hai tarika..ka uss pa humari baton ka koi asar nai hota….Wo smajta nahin in sab baton ko.…Aik pal ko meri baten sun kar uss ka Man pigalta hai…aur dosri he lamha beta pal ussa apna ahsar mein laa lata hein…rok lata hain...Ussa bolna nahin data… beta hoi bura waqt, meri baton sa bahri ho sakta hai uss ka liya…Lakin Hum sab….CID…pori CID team jo uski family ki taran hain..uss ki yaaden..wo Saman, pyar, zindagii uss sa bahri nai ho saktien..Kabhi nahin…. Aik bar wo Wapis CID join karna ka decision la laa na Tarika…tu per dheera dheera sab teak ho jaya ga….

Tarika….tarika?

Tarika: ha…haan haan Abhijeet…bolo mein sun rai hoon….

Abhijeet: tum itni kamosh kyun ho gai.? Kuch bola nahin tum na..

Tarika (smiles): Soch rai hn ka Tuma Itna Smajdar tu nai smaja tha meina…..

_Abhijeet smiles on this..he really knows Tarika is trying to lightning the situation…. _

Tarika: Abhijeet…plz relax…Sab teak ho jaya ga…and I really agree with ur point…aur yakeen mano aik din sab teak ho jaya ga…pehla jasa… tum jasa pyar karna wala Dost, Aik bhai jis ka sath hai..uss ka sath kuch aur bura ho hi nai sakta… U go and talk with Daya..i hope wo tumara sath CID bureau ana ka liya razi ho jaya…wo tuma smaja ga... Try karo…kuch bhi…. Pehla jasa mana lata tha..abi bhi wasa hi kuch karo na….

_Abhijeet smiles and says YES to Tarika and ended the call and move back towards Daya…where he saw Daya and ACP toghter…. He stops there and Listen what discussion going on between Father and beloved Son…_

**FLASH BACK OVER….**

_Abhijeet smiles and Look at Daya once again….. _

_Daya moved and Look towards his Desk…where his Badge, Gun was present…Daya placed his hand on both things…slowly Grabs his Badge…it was very different feelings in him..he himself was not understanding…It was like Dream…he really thinks that he is watching any dream..which can be break down any moment…He grabs it and open it….Look at his same picture…Id, name..Designation… touches it and tries to believe in the reality…tears comes in his eyes again…_

Abhijeet: Yah sab tumara hi hai daya (_Daya shivers with this_) aur tum hi iss ka asal haqdar ho… _(Abhijeet grabs Daya's gun_) Halan ka…CID Department na bht koshish ki yah sab kssi aur ko dana ki _(looking towards ACP_) lakien dakh raha ho uss shaks ko…._ACP Pradyuman.._uss na hona nai diya asa…tum na bht bar ussa tum per cheekta chilata dakha ho ga TV per…apna liya bura kahta suna hoga ,Para hoga…lakien uss ka Dil main chupa pyar ko nai dakh paya hoga… (_he look at daya) _tumara liya possible bhi nai tha… lakien meina dakha hai….yaad hai daya…Jab Muskan ko gundoon naa Kidnap kiya tha..aur ussa churana ka liya meina tumara sath manga tha….Tab bht gusa ho gaya tha mein ACP sir ka reaction per… Tab tumi na muja smajya tha ka ACP sir hum sa Bht Pyar bhi karta hain..ager gusa dikata hain tu… Tum teak kahta tha… ajj sa pehla bhi bht bar meina yah dakha hai..aur manta bhi hoon…Per jo dard, Dukh, Pyar tumara liya dakha hai na meina ACP sir ka dil mein…wo ba missal hai…(_Daya shocked on abhijeet words_ ) Ajj kitni kushi hai..Kitna sakoon ACP sir ka chehra pa….Yakeen mano Itna mahino (_months) _ma pahli bar dakh raha hoon mein….

_He look at Daya who was listening all very carefully and looking at ACP sir still..before Abhijeet can say anything More… Rajat comes towards Daya and speaks…._

Rajat: Daya sir (smiles) yah mein app ka liya laya tha…( Gift)

_Daya look at that well rapped pack and Ask…_

Daya: Rajat yah kye hai…kis liya _(looking_ _At Abhijeet who was smiling on this)_

Rajat (Smiles): Yah Gift hai sir…App ka liya… bht socha ka app ka liya kye la kar ayon…per kyeal ayea ka App ko Watches bht pasand hain…app na muja bhi Watch hi gift ki thi mera Birthday pa…(shy) so yah app ka liya…malom nai ..App ko pasand ayea gi bhi yah nahin… (Embarrass) per meina bara dil sa li thi app ka liya…._He realizes what he says so stop looking at Abhijeet…._

Daya: Li thi?

Rajat (embarrass): Haan sir… meina ajj tak kissi ka liya gift nai liya asa (Daya shocked) app na muja mera birthday per jab gift diya tu bara ajeeb laga… Bechpan sa Gifts ka mamla mein , main itna kush naseeb nai raha..(smiles) app ka pyar dakh kar..mera bhi bara dil kiya ka app ka liya kuch loon… pehla perfume liya (_daya surprised_) per najana kyun laga app ko pasand na ayea shaid… tu watch la li…par….par da nai saka ….. kye malom tha uss sab ka bad yah sab ho jaya ga (_sad tone_)…..aur iss watch ko app ka itna intazar karna para ga… (_Duo really looking at Rajat with amazing eyes)_

_Daya did not spend Much time with Rajat… its hardly a year..Rajat joins CID..and during this one year journey..Rajat really respect and care a lot abt Daya…specially after that Gift..which daya gifted him on his birthday…. And Rajat never shows his feeling to anyone openly..so it was shocking for Duo….ACP calls Rajat so he left after saying to Daya…._

Rajat: I hope sir u will like it…..and…A….Thank you sir wapis ana ka liya… Humara vishwas tha ka app na kuch galat nai kiya aur app aik din pora saman aur Rutba ka sath wapis ayean ga…Thank You humara Vishwas ko sahi sabit karna ka liya ,,,(he smiles) jo ka har hal mein Sai sabit hona hi tha…kyun ka (strong tone) app kabhi kuch galat kar hi nai sakta…..

_He left after giving that watch to Daya..Daya so surprised….He was more surprised with Abhijeet sentence…_

Abhijeet: Meina kabhi socha nai tha Rajat tumari itni parwa karta hai…. Wo sab ka samna bht reserve haina…_After few seconds…_.Per….socho daya..ager wo tumari itni parwa karta hai..jisa abi cid mein ayea Aik saal tak nai hoi…tu per...baki sab kitni karta honga….

_He told him and left the place after leaving surprised Daya…. Daya stays there and talks with other juniors, who were really looking happy and he really noticed Tears in their eyes all the time..tears of happiness..which were filled with sadness as well due to all what had happened…they shared their some memories with Daya…which really shows their love and concern towards Daya..they talks abt their wait and scare abt Daya not joining CID back or anything same..Sometimes they stopped in between bcz tears really locked their throat for the moment …and did not allow them to speak more..Daya was noticing all this..feeling it..but not speaking much with anyone..or replying them..All others noticed this as well and became sad..Abhijeet satisfied them that For now its not easy for daya to be mingle with all of them like before…he needs some time…and after then everything will be fine…and he need their help , support and love more…All really understands this and agreed with Abhijeet point and assured him that they all are always with Daya…_

_Here after meeting all Daya moves towards ACP was standing at one desk and checking an urgent file….look at Daya coming towards him he speaks…._

ACP: So Daya…ajj ka liya Itna hi..Kaam waam kal sa (_he smiles_)…. Ajj tumara rejoining day tha Bas…I hope tuma yahen ayea kar acha laga hoga. (_smiles_) Haina?.. chaho tu gher ja sakta ho abi….Aur chaho tu ruk sakta ho…

Daya: Nai sir..mein chalta hoon..App log apna kaam kijyea…And Thank…Tha…Thank You _Sir (in low tone).._

ACP: Wo kis liya Daya _(Father tone)_

Daya: Itna acha welcome ka liya…That..That's really mean a lot for me (_he speaks in head down mood)_… okay sir mein chalta hoon ab… (_looking at ACP and then Abhijeet who nodded him as Yes)_

Freddy: Sir kal jaldi aiya ga…Huma app ka intazar raha ga…

_Daya look at all, in their eyes and then says…._

Daya: Bye….

_After saying Bye he instantly left the bureau…and reached at home through Cab…Open the lock …enters inside the home…Closes the door…Sat at Floor on his knees and after placing his both hands on face starts crying loudly…with voice… releases his all stored tears and pain…he was crying, crying and just crying…showing his all pain to himself…_

_**Author's Note:**_

Thank You Guys for liking the previous chapter and ur continues support… Hope u like this one as well..i m not so satisfied. But I m not getting enough time to write any proper chapter but I tries...If u want to suggest anything or want to see anything in this FF..then u r welcome..must tell me.. I will try to add it…Any Guys plz review...if u r reading this FF then Plz review..Few reviews r really not encouraging or I feel that peoples are not liking my stuff so plz review...even a single word but at least review... Thank You…..Poonum


	7. Chapter 7

_Team involved in their regular work after daya left…But their minds still busy in thinking abt Daya…They all were sad after seeing a very quite Daya..Basically a Changed daya..who was there with his own will and forcefully too…He was controlling himself all the time and most of them really noticed it and feel sad…ACP saw Abhijeet who was sitting on his desk, first he was busy in some file..But now he was sitting on his chair quietly…_

_ACP Moved towards Abhijeet after seeing him like this….Placed his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder…Abhijeet who was really involved in his thinking….look at ACP after a Jerk in his body…And tries to stand up but ACP stops him by his hand grip on his shoulder and says…_

ACP: Abhijeet…. Betha raho…(_Abhijeet sit down again)_

Abhijeet: Sir…app…I m…m..sorry sir..app na shayd muja buliya.. meina suna nahin… (_Embarrass)_

Acp_(relax tone):_ Relax Abhijeet…meina tuma nai buliya… kye hoi Abhijeet… (_Concern tone)_ kafi waqt sa dakh raha hoon tum yun gum sum..Kssi soch mein betha ho…Dehan kahan hai tumara…

Abhijeet (_tense_): Nai sir..w…wo darasal mein..Yah file dakh raha tha tu …case ka bara mein sochna lag gaya…

ACP: Daya ka bara mein soch raha tha….? (_straight but soft tone)_

_Abhijeet shocked on ACP sudden question..but really got his point that he knew him very well…So instead of making any lame excuses it's better to come on the main point…_

Abhijeet (_low tone n down head)_: Haan sir… wo mein… ro raha ho ga wo gher ja kar (_Acp shocked on Abhijeet words)_…mein janta hoon ussa… _And tears comes in his own eyes…He removes it instantly…_

ACP (_presses his hand):_ Abhijeet….

Abhijeet: Sir I m sorry..wo mein… ussa meri zarorat hai aur mein yahen…

ACP: Tum jana chata ho tu jaio… kaam hum sambal lan ga… (_soft tone)_

Abhijeet (_instantly):_ Nai sir..mera wo meaning nai tha…

ACP: Abhijeet..mein janta hoon…lakien apni marzi sa kah raha hoon ka tum jana chaio tu ja sakta ho uss ka pas… lakien ….ager meri mano tu ussa Apna app ka sath thora waqt guzarna do..Asa he sanmbal paya ga woh…..

Abhijeet: Janta hoon sir (_sign)_… bas mera liya asa ussa dakhna mumkin nahin…uss na jitna waqt muskil mein guzara hai….jasa jasa jo sab jehla hai…(_teary tone) _ager mera bas chala tu mein wo waqt wapis la ayoon..aur uss ki zindagii sa sara Dukh Dard mita doon….per…mein kar nai sakta yah…_He hardly placed his hand on table, All look at him…but he controls…..ACP Sends all for lunch…._

ACP: Dakho Abhijeet..Jo ho gaya so ho gaya…hum ussa wapis nai laa sakta..lakein jo hai ussa badlna humara hath mein hai kssi had tak aur wo hum Karen ga..Aur tum kar bhi raha ho…Dako Abhijeet_…. (he sat on chair )_ tum sa betar Daya ko koi nai janta..koi nai smajta…aur na hi koi sambal sakta hai..na koi badal sakta hai..Aur daya badal bhi raha hai… Iss sab mein bhi Muskil aye gi uss ka rasta mein bhi..aur tumara bhi….(_Abhijeet look at Him) _lakien tuma mazbot rahna para ga..Aur iss sab ko sanbalna para ga bhi…yun kamzor paro ga tu asa kasa chala ga….

Abhijeet: Sir mein kamzor nai (_in low tone)_

ACP: Abhijeet…(angry) Apni halat dakhi hai tum na… Kitna kamzor ho gaya ho… Asa tu aksar (_Abhijeet look at Smily ACP)_

Abhijeet: Asa tu Sir? (_Confuse)_

ACP (naughty): Aksar rishta tootna ka bad Larkon ki halat ho jati hai asa…

Abhijeet (_embarrass_): Kye sir app bhi…._He smiles after this_….

_ACP stands up after patting on his back…and moves with_

ACP (_smiling): _Yunhien hansta raha karo…Acha lagta ho…wo pershan sa Abhijeet dakhna ki adat nai hai muja… I know humari job asi hai ka har waqt hans nai sakta..lakien Udass rahna huma Shobha nai data…Samja….aur haan jo smjya hai na ussa Yaad rakhna…

Abhijeet: Jee sir….ap…app Lunch nai Karen ga….

ACP: Karon ga…lakien tum jaio aur lunch karo…Aur ussa bhi kuch kila pila dana….

_Abhijeet smiles and look at ACP who was now sitting and busy with his laptop and so many files open in front of him…._

_Abhijeet after clearing the mess (files open in his desk) from his table and move towards his home..where he knows his buddy is waiting for him…he needs him…..During his journey back to home he was only thinking Abt Daya…before he reach at home…He got ACP Pradyuman call…He stops the quills and attends the call…._

Abhijeet: Jee Sir….

ACP: Abhijeet gher ponch gaya?

Abhijeet: Nai sir abi rasta mein hoon…

_ACP said something….._

Abhijeet (_shock n scream): _KYE E E ?

_ACP Tell him something and then after few seconds…._

Abhijeet: Nai sir..Daya sa zyada Yah zarori hai…mein ata hoon….

_He ends the call…and with tense face moves back the quills….._

_**IN EVENING:**_

_Daya, who after controlling himself moves towards his bedroom and rest for sometime..when he was in sleep he don't know..Now he back to his senses and after getting up from the bed moved out from his room and checking the main hall and room of Abhijeet…._

Daya (to himself): Abhijeet abi tak nai ayea ?…. Muja tu laga wo mera peecha peecha aye ga he….per _(Sad)_

Shayad ussa koi kaam ho zarori….yah pher wo…ana he na chata ho…ussa asa na laga ho ka muja uss ki zarorat hai…. _After a second…_Yah bhi tu ho sakta hai ACP sir na ana na diya ho….kitna dino bad wo Bureau bhi tu gaya hai…kaam hoga ussa..mein itna sensitive kyun ho raha hoon… _He jerked his head…and after taking glass of water sat down in Tv launch and put on the Tv…. An English Movie Abt two friends were going on….Daya unintentionally starts watching it without changing/checking any other channel…which was showing Daya's mind is somewhere else…. He really tries to calm down himself after bureau session where he really controls himself….._

_After 2 hours….Movie ends…Daya realize its Night Now..But where is Abhijeet….? No Phone call from him side even… Daya dials Abhijeet number …But got no reply…_

Daya: Phone band kasa ho sakta hai?_ (Murmurs)_

_He again dials Abhijeet Number….But after 2 to three times result was same….now he was tense…_

Daya: Asa kasa ….Bureau call karon? Nahin….aye jaya ga thori dar mein…charging khatm ho gai hogi cell mein…. lakin wo bhi kasa ho sakta hai..On Duty….bureau mein charging pa hota hai sab ka cell..tu per asa kasa…shayad mein kuch zyada he tension la raha hoon….Tension lana ki adat ho gai hai muja (_smiles forcefully to relax himself)_ ho bhi jata hai number band…..wait kar lata hoon….

_Somehow Daya passes one more hour in Tension…. His care, love towards ABhijeet was really clear in his tension…He really tries to change his mind by doing so many things..first he starts reading a Book but after 5 to 10 minds he throw it on table…And then starts setting the house things…But he found it useless bcz his mind was still on WHERE IS ABHIJEET? Then he starts cooking…Preparing something for dinner…He was cutting vegetables but his mind was still not supporting him…Finally he throw the knife in Sink and moved out from kitchen after washing his hands….Again Dials Abhijeet Number which was still Off….. He was worried now…._

Daya: bureau phone karon? _Before he decides anything landline rings….He attends the call in Hurry…._

Daya (_in hurry):_ Hello ABh….Sir app? Sorry sir wo muja laga Abhijeet hoga…

ACP: Daya tum Bureau aye sakta ho?

Daya: sir abi..wo….mein….na…wo…..

ACP: Daya , Abhijeet ka liya….

Daya : Abhijeet…._(in much tension) _kye hoi …kye hoi sir abhijeet ko? Wo teak tu hai na Sir? Phone bhi band aye raha hai..Gher bhi nai aye abhi tak…..kye baat hai sir…Sab teak hai na…

ACP: Haan Daya…tum ayo tu bureau…baat karta hain….Mein intazar kar raha hoon tumara….

_And he cuts the call….Daya look at the phone receiver and in much tension Now…._

Daya: ACP sir na phone kyun kat diya asa….Kuch batya kyun nai ka Abhijeet kahan hai..Gher kyun nai ayea? Kahen….. ussa kuch ho tu…. _And he stops..Did not complete his sentence…. Without thinking anything else…he just moved out from residence after locking it…and reached at bureau through texi…..After reaching outside the bureau building ,Without thinking anything this time just entered inside the bureau….where ACP, Rajat, Purvi, and vineet was present….ACP was moving here and there..Tension was present on his face….Daya directly to ACP…._

Daya: kahen hai Abhijeet sir? App na mujha asa kyun bulaya? (_in hurry he speaks)_

ACP _look at Daya…and then all…..took a painful sign and moves towards Daya…after placing his hand on Daya's shoulder speaks in concern tone…._

ACP: Ayo daya…betho….main tumara hi intazar kar raha tha….muja tum sa kuch baat karni hai…Infact…tuma kuch batana hai….

Daya (_tense):_ kye hoi sir? Batiya na?

ACP: tum ayo tu….betho …

_Daya moves with ACP and after reaching At ACP desk, sat on one chair…ACP sat in front of Daya in next chair …._

Daya: sir plz…. Batiya na….Abhijeet tu teak hai na? kahen hai wo…dikh nai raha yahen tu….Gher bhi nai aye abi tak….(_looking worried)_

ACP: Daya wo Abhijeet…woh yahen nai hai…

Daya: Kye? Yahen nai hai…Matlab? Kahen gaya hai….kahen? muja batiya bhi nai uss na….

_ACP looking at daya…._

ACP:Darasal baat yah hai Daya ka…Tumara jana ka bad..wo tumara liya bht tense tha…Tumara pas jana chata tha…ussa laga tum bht parshan hoga…ro bi raha hoga… (_Daya feels a Pinch) _iss liya ussa tumara pas hona chiya….Maine ussa jaana ka liya bhi kaha..aur wo Gaya bhi…Lakin….iss sa pehla ka wo gher poonchta maine ussa wapis Bureau bula liya aik zaroori kaam sa (_ACP Looking at Rajat and all_) Aur pher,,,,

Daya: Aur pher… Pher kye Sir?

Rajat (Continues): baat yah hai sir…ka Huma Khaber mili hai ka STF ka aik officer…jisa app na pakrwaya bhi tha wo baag gaya hai….

Daya SHOCKED….

Daya: Baag gaya? (_Angry) _Asa kasa baag gaya wo….

ACP: Addalat la jata waqt 3no STF officers na Baggna ki koshish ki…Police na 2 par tu goli chala di..wo zakhmi hoi aur police ki giraft mein hain abi…Lakien aik bagna mein kamyab ho gaya….

Daya (shock): yah sab kab hoi sir?aur police iss mamla ko handle kar rai hai? STF nai?

ACP: Kal…..yah sab kal hoi…. Nai STF sa la kar yah case CBI ko diya gaya hai….aur malom nai Police iss sab ka bech kye kar rai hai…. Shyad un per koi asa case bhi hai Jissa court handle kar raha hai..issi liya…

Daya (_angry_): Baag gaya…..Yah bagna diya un police walon na… per Sir..Abhijeet…uss ka iss sab sa kye lana dana?

Rajat: Sir woh…..darasal….. (_looking tense)_

Daya: Kye Rajat? Bolo bhi….

ACP: Darsal daya….Ajj din ko Jab Abhijeet tumara pas jana ka liya nikla tu Bureau Mein Aik Call i…ussi officer ka….wo huma challenge kar raha tha….ka baki ka 2 officers ko bhi choro…. Warna Wo un girls ko mar dala ga jo ab bhi uss ka kabza mein hain… Jin ka STF abhi bhi pata nai chala paie…

Rajat (_continues):_ Hum sabi lunch ka liya gaya hoi tha..Jab wapis ayea tu ACP sir ko uss sa baat karta suna… Jab ACP sir na huma detail batie tu foren he hum na uss ka phone track karya…Aur location pata ki jahen sa call i….

ACP: Meina ussi waqt Abhijeet ko call kar ka buliya..aur location ka bara mein bhi batya…Abhijeet uss Jaga ka kareeb tha tu woh wahen sa Seeda wahin he chala gaya…Aur muja call kar ka Inform kar diya… maine ussa mana bhi kiya ka akala jana teak nai..Lakin woh yah bool kar ka tab tak mujrim baag na jaya akala he chala gaya….

Daya (_worried):_ Pher?

Rajat: Sir huma bureau sa Manil Road ponchna mein lag bag Pona ganta lag gaya…Traffic bht tha (_Angry)_ jab hum wahen pooncha tu huma kuch mila nai….

Daya (_shocked)_: Matlab (_Stand up) _Abhijeet tuma wahen mila he nahin?

ACP: Nai daya…Na Abhijeet mila aur naa hi woh (_tense tone) _Abhijeet ka phone try kiya wo bhi Band tha…Hum na bht donda….Tab ja kar aik jaga Huma Abhijeet ka phone mila…band tha wo….

Rajat: Mobile company na bhi woi location batie jis jaga par hum tha….so wo bhi Useless he raha…(_sad)_

_After this ACP and Rajat both quite…_

Daya : Aur Abhijeet….uss ka kye…..

_Acp look at Rajat and then look at Daya and told him…._

ACP: Daya…huma wahen sa khoon bhi mila…..

Daya (_Worried)_: Kye? Khoon (_shock)_ kahen wo khoon Abhi…Ab..Abhijeet ka tu nai

ACP: Haan Daya….wo khoon Abhijeet ka he hai…

Rajat: Hum na Forensic sa bhi check kariya hai…..

Daya (_angry):_ Aur app log muja ab bata raha hein…kye itna haq bhi nai raha ab mera…Itni bi importance nai rai ka muja bata he dan at least … (_He said all this after looking at Rajat and other team with teary eyes)_

ACP: Daya….asa kuch nai hai…hum bas Abhijeet ko dondna main he laga tha…tum pehla he itna pershan ho aur….

Daya: Sir Pershan tu kye mera yah janana ka haq bhi nai… sir.. (_Abt to cry_) Ager ussa kuch ho….

Rajat (_interrupts): _Nai sir….asa kuch nai hai….

_Daya to Rajat…._

Daya: Aur wo khoon…

Rajta: Khoon zyada Matra mein nai tha Sir… na check kar ka batya ka Abhijeet sir behosh tha..yah thora bht Zakhmi honga wo…Un ka khoon mein Behoshi ki dawa mili hai…Aur shayad wo gira hon yah Una choot ponchie gai ho…jis ki waja sa zakhmi hoi woh….

_Daya after hearing this Moved towards Window side….Not facing all….. Tears starts rolling down from his cheeks…._

Daya (_teary tone_): Pata nai Abhijeet kahan hoga…wo kasa hoga…..

_All others sad too….they really knew How much Daya is sad now…and what he is feeling…After few Mins….Daya moved back to all after clearing tears from his face….and Ask from Rajat…._

Daya: Rajat…. Khoon aur phone tuma exactly kis jaga mila?

_Rajat look at ACP with shock…..and strange expressions…_

Rajat: Sir woh road sa aga…thora Jangle mein utar kar…..

_Daya was abt to move…when_

Rajat: Sir mein app ka sath chalon…..?

_Daya look at him but without any reply moved out….Rajat too follows him …and sat inside the cab with daya in hurry…Daya said nothing to him...Basically Daya want to ask Rajat to come with him…But he has no courage to ask abt it….From inside he was happy that Rajat follows him and now he is with him….Now he can reach at the exact Spot bcz of Rajat….Rajat also looking at tense daya and thinking abt what Daya feels…and he is not saying or sharing anything with the team members and that's make him sad….Daya really not like before..Time really changes him…Abhijeet was trying to change him….but now he himself is missing….and that's a Big Problem or clutter for the moment…._

_Both reached at the spot and with the help of Rajat , Daya reached inside the jungle where Team found some quantity of blood…Still some Dry blood drops were there…Daya sat down and touches his hand on that dry drops…And feels really sad….. _

Daya: Meri waja sa…meri waja sa Tum musebat mein pansa Abhijeet…..

Rajat: Sir app asa kyun kah raha hein..asa kuch nai hai Sir…app plz tension mat lijyia…Hum bht jald Abhijeet sir ko dond lan ga…..Bas aik bar malom ho jaya ka Un 3no Ex STF Officer mein sa kon sa bagna mein kaymab hoi hai…..

Daya: Nai Rajat….Yah sab meri waja sa… Wo kabhi bhi ACP sir ki ijazat bina yahen asa akala nai ata….Wo sirf meri waja sa yahen ayea…Ta ka wo baag na jaya…wo mera mujrim hai….muja chot poncha gi….issi liya uss na asa kiya (_tears in his eyes)_ Pehla wo Boys sa jagra….kitni muskil sa ussa smajya…per wo mana nahin….un sa bhi panga liya uss na…

Rajat: Sir..wo boys ab panga lan ga bhi nai…app sa tu kye kissi sa bhi…. ACP sir na sab control kar liya hai..Abhijeet sir ko bhi smjaya…pehla tu wo manana ko tyar nai tha… malom nai un ka demag mein kye chal raha tha…Lekin Per ACP sir na una kuch smjaya aur wo man gaya….Per ab yah….

_Rajat Got Call…And after attending it…._

Rajat: Sir Divesh….Divesh baga hai…wahen sa….

_Daya without losing a minute…..Said and moved…_

Daya : Rajat…..Mein janta hoon Divesh ka gher kahen hai…Chalu….

_Rajat follows him…And informs ACP sir too….Both reached at their next destination….Which is Divesh's house…And Found locked House…Daya without losing a Minute Gave his Famous Kick to the Door and door opens within seconds…Both Officers enters and searches the house without anyone orders….Rajat calls Daya and said…_

Rajat: Sir kuch bhi asa nai mila…jis sa kuch madad mil saka….

Daya: Nai Rajat…Kuch tu hoga hi….chor jitna bhi sambal kar chori kar la…Koi tu surag chorta he hai…aur yah tu chor ka gher hai (_Looking around)_ kuch tu mila ga hi….dakhta hein…aik bar per sa acha sa….

_After almost one hour….Both back at same position with empty hands….Rajat moved towards Bureau…and Daya moved back at Home with Sad face..Either Rajat tries to console him by any means that they will find Abhijeet soon…but he knows It's totally useless…Daya is not going to listen anyone…._

_Daya reached at home with empty hands….He remembers how his Best Buddy was happy in the morning when he joins bureau again… Tears comes in his eyes after remembering that Happy Face…which is now not there with Him….where is he…how is he? He must be not happy….someone makes that happy face sad now…Daya comes in anger…._

Daya (rash): Choron ga nai ussa mein…Meri Abhi ko la kar gaya…Himat kasa hoi ussa Abhi ko hath lagana ki bhi….Zinda nai choron ga ussa ab ki bar (_very angry)_

_Whole Night Daya woke up…he want to visit that place again..due to darkness he was not be able to search that Jungle area either he knew it was totally useless bcz CID team already searched that area and Found Nothing...And he did not get anything from Mohan's house as well..Other than Furniture, tensile, some useless clothes and accessories …Now what he do? How to find his ABHI?Whole night he was so restless…One after the other Abhijeet memories was coming in front of his eyes..he remembers how sometimes he shows his anger to Abhi after his coming back journey…Sometimes he make him believe that he is his same Daya…sometimes he teases him….showing anger…But all the time he found a Loving and caring Abhijeet… who had so many things to share but he remain keep quite… cares him a lot….and give him all his attentions and Love….Tears roll down from his cheeks….making him more and more sad….he thought Its bcz of him Today Abhijeet is in danger…and he have nothing to do….he is helpless….He knows Its bcz of him…that today Abhijeet is not with him…He always follows ACP Sir orders and today he move alone there so that he can caught that criminal before He ran away…but instead of that he himself is in danger…Daya was so angry on himself too…Whole night he was so restless…. _

_In Morning, he opens his eyes slowly….found his head on Table, sitting on floor….he don't knw when he moved in sleep…he got up check the house with the hope may be his Abhijeet is back…but result was obviously different then his expectations….He dials Bureau number and confirms that any new news abt Abhijeet…but in disappointment he ended the calls…and after sometime moves somewhere…. Met with his So many KHABRI (Informers) and alert them all….then he moves towards Bureau….where Whole team was busy with Abhijeet case but still with empty hands….ACP and all noticed Red eyes of Daya..and his sadness..they all were so worried abt their two beloved Officers…Daya spend some time there and then again moved back to home….ACP look at him but did not stopped him…. Schain moved towards ACP Sir…_

Schain: Sir Daya sir…..

ACP: haan dakh raha hoon schain..per kar bhi kye sakta hein…Aik tarf Abhijeet ka kuch pata nai chal raha aur dosri tarf Daya…kahen wo phir sa Bad mental state mein chala gaya tu…. (_Worried )_ Kon sanbala ga ussa…Abhijeet tu hai nahin….uss ka siwa wo kssi ki suna ga bhi nai….

Rajat: Sir app ko nai lagta…app ko Daya sir ko yahen rok lana chiya tha…asa gher akala tu wo aur bhi stress lan ga….

ACP: Pata nai Rajat…kye karna chiya aur kye nahin…main bas ussa wo karna dana chata hoon jo wo karna chata hai….hum mein sa kssi ki waja sa (_looking at all) _yah kssi ki baat ki waja sa kam sa kam ussa koi takleef na ho…Baki sakoon tu ussa tabi mila ga jab Abhijeet ka kuch pata chala ga…aur itna waqt beetna ka bad bhi hum khali haath hi hain abi tak …Khaali hath (_tense, and angry)_

Rajat: Haan sir…Kuch bhi pata nai laga pa raha hum…kuch bhi…Sara Khabrion ko kam per lagiya hai..per abi tak kuch bhi tu hath nai laga humara…Kuch bhi tu nai….pata nai (_Angry) _yah khabri bhi kar kye raha hein..soa raha hein kye….

Schain (tense): Asa tu pehla kabhi nai hoi sir…. Hum jitna jaldi Abhijeet sir ka bara mein pata lagana ki koshish kar raha hein utna hi dar…_And he stops with anger…._

_ACP looks at His Officers and Relaxed them …While ACP himself was very tense…It was very first time when he was feeling really helpless…he was too tense abt Daya's condition…he don't want Abhijeet all efforts goes in vain…_

_Here Daya back at Home and Banged on Table with Anger…and then starts to cry…It was Evening now….No News Abt Abhijeet..No clue….what's this….After sometimes he relaxed himself and moved towards Abhijeet room….Sat on floor beside Abhijeet's bed…place his hand on his bed…looking at his things with teary eyes and trying to feel his buddy's presence…Today he again starts feeling that he is alone…in the whole World...he was ignoring this feel..he don't want to feel it again..But what he do ?….He looks at the Table beside Bed….After table Lamp a frame was present there having Duo picture….Daya pick it up in his hand and touches their pic…a small smile comes on his face….he knows that So many duo pictures are present inside the frame one after the other…and Abhijeet changes it after sometime..bcz all pics are his favorite….Daya opens the frame and look at it strangely…Other than Bundles of Pics….Some papers came out…so many papers…._

Daya: Yah kye hai ? (_Confuse)_ Iss mein tu Abhijeet na Humara bht sara pictures raka tha….per yah papers kasa…itna sambal kar, ya chupa kar kyun raka uss na..wo bhi asa set kar ka ?

_He opened one (the first one) and became so shocked after reading it…_

_**Author's Note:**_

_A Big Thank You to All readers, who Reviewed…Those who want that I start writing any new story as well…For now this is not possible…I want to end this one with concentration not Like Horrible Time….Hope u guys understand…_

_One of the Guest says that DUO ka relation Ulja diya and I deal with it as well….yah…That's Uljan Suljan is core of this FF….An angry person really behaves like this with his Best Friend…and Don't get me wrong..My mean was to say Few peoples are POSTING their Reviews after reading it and that's not encouraging me to write more…I was not saying that FEW MEMBERS REVIEWS feels me bad….Ur REVIEWS are always most Welcome..its bad or Good…. Thank You for ur Review …its Really appreciating.._

_So Guys…Hope U liked this Chap too..which was a New Turn "Wink"….a Twist is there hope u like it….Please Must Review after reading it…. Even a Single word But Plz R n R…. Thank You…._


	8. Last Chapter

"Zindagii mein iss sa pehla, Apna app ko kabhi Akala nai paya maine asa…Itna majbor, Itna babas, Itna Tanha…Har Pal har lamha, kud ko Jor kar chalna parta hai Muja… Kuch smaj he nai ata yah sab kye ho raha hai…Kabhi lagta hai Aik Bura Sapna hai…pher iss sapna ka tootna ka intazar karta hoon.. kssi Ahat sa tera Ana ki Ajj bhi main parwa karta hoon…DAYA….. Kahen ho yar? Kahen ho? Asa kasa Yah sab ho gaya… 21 din…Ajj 21 din 6 ganta aur 25 minute ho gaya hain…tera kahen bhi koi namo nishan tak nahin..Asa kasa muja akala chor kar chala gaya yar….Asi tu nahin thi humari dosti….mera par itna bhi barosa nahin tha kye tuja? Yakeen nahin tha…main tu humesha tera saath data aye hoon mera yaar..per ab kasa nai data…..kasa nai data? Loot aye mera yar…Ab Bas loot aye…..

YAH SAB…YAH SAB KAHNA CHIYA NA MUJA?

Lekien main kye kah raha hoon….Har jaga cheek raha hoon..chilla raha hoon tuj par…Sara Saboot…Sab gawah tera kilaf hain…Har pal, har lamha tere kilaf kuch nayee sunan ko dakhna ko milta hai…. Aur tere Koi Ata pata nahin…Asa kasa baag sakta ho tum Daya? Kasa kar sakta ho tum yah sab? Itna bara Gunah….Chee….main kabhi soch bhi nai sakta ….Aur na sochna chata hoon ajj bhi…kabhi nahin….Par sab kuch tumara kilaf hai…sab kuch…sab muj sa sawal karta hain…ka main tu janta honga ka tu kahen hai…kahin jhoot tu nai bolta main….una humari atooth dosti per yakeen hai ajj bhi…per tum…tum asa kasa... Thak Gaya hoon..Aik CID officer hona ka Natak , Duty kar kar ka…Tere kilaf itna sab kuch bol bol ka….Dosron ka sath kud ko har pal Yakeen dila dila kar ka tu Gunahgar hai….gunahgar….Par nai….mera Yah Dil, Mera demag kabhi mera sath nai data… kabhi bhi nai…Malom hai kud par kitna gusa ata hai muja. Mera dil aur demag, ajj bhi arrhe para hein ka Daya…mera Daya asa nai kar sakta ….per wo aik sawal bhi poochta hein…ka Kahen hai Daya? Kyun baag gaya? Wo asa kasa baag gaya sab chor char kar? Kasa…kyun kuch bhi batya nai muja….kyun….

Muja dakha tu hoga tu na TV par kahen? Para tu hoga Kssi Akhbar mein? kye mera cheekna chilana ka peecha meri takleef ki awaz abi tak nai poonchi tere tak? Tu abi tak nai smja….mera jazbat… asa kasa tu apna Abhi ko nai smja….haan mein bhi galat hoon…Aik dost ka roop mein bht galta…bht…. Per tu na kon sa dosti ka farz nibya yar….aik bar aye kar mera Girban pakar kar muj sa pooch tu….ka Abhi asa kyun kaha sab ka samna? Mera Vishwas kyun nai kiya? Pooch tu…Mar muja…Apna gusa dikha….

Per tu nai ayea….Nai ayea….. har pal…Har pal intazar karta hoon…Hawa ka jonka sa Gher ka koi Khirki darwaza yah parda bhi hilta hai tu baag kar dakta hoon ka kahein tum tu nahin? Par nahin…har bar muja yai jawab milta hai….Nahin…Nai ayea na tu…..Nai na…._u r so bad…..so bad…and I hate u for this…I just hate u Daya….just hate u_….. ….. …..

_The lines ended…But not Tears of Daya….he was in shell shock…he knows the meaning of these completed and uncompleted words of his Buddy…The pain which is unspoken, not describable , Beyond the words Limit… He can feel the tears of his buddy all the time during writing this….He remembers ACP Pradyuman Words abt his Buddy…. That he saw his pain, which he was boring during speaking all words against him… He remembers his team mate Most Beautiful comment ever..Which they mostly used for their friendship…._

"Sir app dono ki dosti naa…. App log cha kar bhi na kabhi Alag nai ho sakta…"

_He grabs another paper with teary eyes and shivering hands…._

"Ajj nend nai ayea rai yar….kitna roz ho gaya jagta hoi…lakien zara bhi nend nai ayea rai..har roz sona ka intazar karna laga hoon…Tum tu ata nahin..Lakien tumari yaad tumara roop mein aye jati hai Sapna mein… Janta ho kuch din pehla meina sapna mein kye dakha?

Yai ka tum ayea gaya ho..subha subha nashta ka waqt jaga raha ho muja… tumari awaz sun raha hoon mein par nened ka karan jaga nai hoon… pher ayesta ayesta tumari awaz kam hoti chali gai..aur mein jhtak ka utt para…tuma dakha par tum tha nahin… pora gher mein tuma donda par tum mila nahin…aur pher muja iss baat ka ahsas hoi ka tum tha he nahin…wo tu sapna tha….sirf ek sapna…adhora sapna…."

_After reading this…He was feeling guilty…first time he thinks…That all the time he thinks abt His own pain..Issues, but never ever that where he went wrong… he heard many time Abhijeet is speaking against him..but how can he forget his Buddy's Heart…which was waiting for him Only…He was doing his Duty…but his heart was also doing his duty..which can never think or speak anything against Daya…. Daya is always top of the world for his Heart…..who can never do anything Wrong deliberately…_

_Daya burst out into tears after feeling all these missing points…. He just wants to hug His Best Buddy…just want to hug…._

Daya (_crying):_ per ajj tu main yahen hoon Abhi….ajj tu hoon…per tum nai…

_He was crying loudly in the whole big house..but he knows today no one is there to listen him…Not even his buddy…And this was most painful moment for him. When someone placed his hand on Daya's Shoulder…..Daya Shocked after looking behind….. And was so shocked after seeing that magical man in front of him..Who always there in his life to give him sooth…._

_He just hugs that Man tightly and shows his all tears to him…._

"Sir main nai janta tha…Ka Ab..Abhi na mera bina kitna dard saha hoga…maine har pal sirf aur sirf apna bara mein hi socha… Yah yaad raka ka Mera par kye beeti…mera sath kye hoi….per kabhi yah sochna ki fursat tak nai mili…ka Adha hi sahi…Yah Adha sa kam he sahi…Kush tu Abhi bhi nai raha na sir…. Uss na kitna bar apna Man ki baat batie muja…maine har bar roka he ussa..aur jab ussa suna bhi tu mana nai…Aur uss na kuch bhi nai kaha …kuch bhi nai kaha…"

ACP: Daya…..beta….

Daya: Har bar…..Maine jo kaha uss na sun liya sir… ussa bura lagta hoga..Haan..issi liya main ussa wo sab kahta bhi tha..Muja bht Takleef hoti hai Sir ajj bhi..jab muja wo sab yaad ata hai..App sab per bht gusa ata hai…dar lagta hai ka Mein Dunya mein tanha hoon..mera sath kuch ho bhi jaya tu sab Duty Karen ga….Bht gusa ata hai yah soch kar..aur sab sa Zyada tu Abhi par…ussa bht naraz hoon sir mein..per….main….ma…main nai rah sakta uss ka bagar…Nai rah sakta mein uss ka bagar…Yah sach hai….bht bara sach….

App janta hein sir (_Removing his tears and looking at ACP_) Main jab sa wapis aye….Uss na aik bar bhi Gala nai lagya tha muja…Mein sirf aik bar…Uss ka aik bar Gala lagna ka intazar kar raha tha…wo teak sa bola nai, manya nai muja….. Issi liya sab chor char kar mein jana wala tha…. Muja laga ABhijeet ko yakeen nai muj par….. Uss din ager wo muja nai rokna ata tu mein chala jata…. Aur kabhi wapis nai ata….. acha hota na ager mein chala jata tu…ajj (_Again teary tone n eyes_) yah sab nai hota uss ka sath…..meri waja sa…..

ACP (_interrupts_): Nai hota…..Lakien iss sa bura hota uss ka sath…. Wo jee nai pata…kyun ka wo jee he nai sakta tumara bagar daya…..ussa tumari adat hai…Apni zindagii ka har rishta mein pehla tuma uss rishta mein dakhna ki adat hai ussa… Apna Gusa mein, Dant mein, Pyar mein, Laad mein tuma dakhna ki adat hai ussa…. Apna app mein..apni zindagii mein tuma dakhna ki adat hai ussa….Aur yah Adat tum na dali hai ussa… Tumara jana ka bad wo kasa jeeya hai….wo tu tum na nai dakha…per Ab….uss ki aik he Kuwaish ko pora kar do….apni zindagi main loot kar…Warna wo kud ko kabhi mahf nai kar paya ga…Kabhi nahin….Wo ajj bhi tum mein he jeeta hai…uss ki zindagii tum sa he juri hai..SIrf tum sa..Issa samjo daya….Plz Smjo…iss sa pehla ka bht Dar ho jaya….

_Daya Quite but sitting there with teary eyes n assured expressions….._

ACP (again): Main tu aye tha yah soch kar ka tuma meri zarorat hogi….Kahin Abhijeet ka na hota tuma par bura asar na para…tuma yah na laga ka Tum akala ho… tumara sath koi nai…. Lakien muja nai pata tha (_pointing towards those letters, but not touching it) _ka Abhijeet apna na hona ka saman bhi kar ka gaya hai….

_ACP Stands up after patting on Daya's back…..with_

ACP: tumara jana ka kuch arsa bad…Abhijeet na apna gher ki aik key muja di thi…kssi emergency mein kam ana ka liya….ussa he use kar ka main ander aye….i hope u don't mind….yah key yahen table per rak raha hoon…Sanbal lana….

Daya: Nai sir…yah key app la jyia (_ACP look at him)_ Issa Abhijeet ko app kud loota dijiya ga….

_ACP Shocked but happy after hearing such faithful words from Daya's mouth…._

ACP: Teak hai Daya….. Apna kyeal rakna…main chalta hoon…._After few seconds…._Daya apna kyeal rakna kyun ka Abhijeet humesha yai chata hai….

_Daya look at ACP with teary eyes….where ACP Left after giving him smile with teary eyes….After few minutes Daya touches another random letter…and just read….._

"_It's hard to wait around something that you know might not happen"_

"_But it's ever harder to give up,When you know it's everything you ever wanted:…"_

_Tears falls down from Daya's eyes…with most painful expressions…. And now he has no courage to read any other letter.._

_He cries a lot and after placing all letter in Frame and closing it moved out with heavy heart and….._

Daya: Bas bht Ho gaya….Ab main apna app sa Kssi aur cheez ko chinana nai doon ga…Kabhi nai ..humesha mein jis cheez ko bhi chahta hoon, woi muj sa dor ho jati hai…per ab nai….muj sa mera iss dosti ka rishta ko koi cheen nai sakta…koi bhi nai_ (Removed his tears, and with confident expressions)…._

_He closed the door…..where one paper still on floor….half open.._

"_I could fill a thousand papers to telling u how I felt…when u was not with me."_

"_And still u would not understand…"_

"_So now I leave without a Sound, except my heart shattering as it hits the ground"…_

_Daya joints bureau once again…he was totally involved with Abhijeet case at the moment…And all others too were not disturbing him as well…..They all were following ACP Sir orders…that Allow Daya what he want to do..Give him time to be back…to Reshape himself..which is not so far…. 2 More days spends like this… ….And Today They Got a Call from Divesh…._

Divesh: Kyun ACP kye socha hai Pher? Chorna ka intazm ho gaya mera satyion ko….

ACP: haan ho gaya….bol kahen la kar ana hai una?

Divesh: Itna jaldi bhi kye hai ACP…wo bhi aye jayean ga aur tumara officer bhi…

Rajat: Hum kasa man lan ka Abhijeet Sir tumara pas hi hain (_All shocked on such query of Rajat, Divesh laughs badly)_

Divesh (_laughing)_: Manana para ga he…Manan para ga..bht buri halat hai bechara ki….warna baat kara kar yakeen dila data tuma….

_Daya moves forward to speak but ACP stops him with his eyes and hands…..and speaks In anger_

ACP: Halat tu teri hogi….Aik bar…sirf aik bar samna aye ja bas….pher dakh kye hasher karta hein hum tera….

Divesh: Samna….Hahahah….. Kye kar lo ga samna aye kar bhi….Samna aye kar bhi nikal gaya…..Kye kar liya tum na….. _All confused….before anyone can ask anything he speaks again…._

Divesh: Dakh ACP….Kal mera dono satyion ko la kar kali ghati poonch jana..Raat 1 bja…aur sun…wahen akala ana…koi hosyari nai..smja…Yaad hai na tera Officer mera pas hai….Yaad rakhna bhi… bholna mat….Mera Satyion ko kali ghati par chor kar chala jana wahen sa…..Mil jaya ga tumara Officer tuma….

_He cuts the call….Schain instantly….._

Schain: Sir Number trace ho gaya hai…yah Number tu ussi road par mojod aik PCO ka hai jahen sa Abhijeet sir gyub hoi tha…..

Rajat: sir kahin ussi jungle mein tu kahin iss ka tikana nai hai?

Daya: nai Rajat….itna taz taraz dimag hai iss ka…huma yakeenan gumrah karna ki koshish kar raha hai…

ACP: Haan Rajat..bilkul yai baat hai …Daya sai kah raha hai…per pher bhi hum koi point miss nai kar sakta..Jaio…pata karo..aur police ki maded lo aur sara jungle kangal dalo..aik aik chapa…..dako kuch surag mila….

RAJAT: Yes sir…._and all left with him….While ACP found Daya in deep thought…._

ACP: Kye soch raha ho daya?

Daya: sir yah divesh kis bara mein baat kar raha tha? Samna ayea bhi pakr nai paya? Wo sab kye?

ACP: Malom nai Daya…kuch smaj nai ayea….ho sakta hai…Kahin kssi roop mein wo humara samna ayea bhi ho..humari nazron sa chook raha ho kuch…

Daya: Haan sir..itna confidence sa kasa kah raha tha woh…kuch tu baat hogi zaroor…Sir…a..app na muja baat kyun nai karna di uss sa? Roka kyun muja?

ACP: wo iss liya daya ka …k… _And he stops….._

Daya: sir kye…app muj sa kuch chupa raha hein?

ACP (_hiding eyes):_ nai daya..woh….tuma asa kyun lagta hai…haan…

Daya: Sir plz…batiya muja….Abhijeet ki khatir..Plz…

_ACP looks at him and speaks…_

ACP: mein nai chata tha daya ka tumara uper iss baat ka bura asar ho…issi liya pehla tuma kuch nai batya….Divesh na jab pehli bar muja call kiya tha…Tu uss na apni mangon mein aik aur mang bi raki thi….Tumari…..wo tuma apna sab sa bara dushman manta hai…..aur tuma CID mein pher sa shamil na karna ka kaha tha muj saa….issi liya meina tum sa baat nai ki abi tak….ka kahin tum pher sa Peecha na hat jaio…Bas yai soch kar…..

ACP (_again):_ Daya…..(_Placing his hand of Daya's shoulder_) aik baat yaad rakhna Abhijeet ko tum he becha sakta ho….. Bs yah soch kar chlana…..baki team tu hai he tumara sath humesha…

_It was not like whole CID team can't search and find Abhijeet but For now Daya's mind Focus was much more important than Anything else for ACP….so he tries to tackle the situation like this…ACP left after saying To daya….that Nikhil is there to look after the bureau and he himself also going towards Jungle area where big search operation is started and whole CID team and Police are searching in jungle for Abhijeet or any Clue….so he also going to head them or join them…._

_Daya still thinking abt What ACP said….and also how to find Abhijeet…and what if , Divesh comes to know abt Daya's Presence inside the bureau…and might be he will do anything wrong with Abhijeet..he was scared but he jerked his head…and remembers ACP sir comments and also his own..Now he have to bring back his buddy at any cost..he can't stay away from all this anymore…. He was abt to Moved out from bureau when Suddnly Tarika Enters inside the Bureau….Daya saw her and noticed her sad face….he knows She is worried abt Abhijeet….._

Tarika:Hello Daya…ka…k…kasa ho

Daya: Mein teak hoon Tarika…tum kasi ho…

Tarika (_smiles forcefully_): I m fine daya…..tuma yun bureau dakh kar bht acha lag raha hai…itna time bad….asa…. _and she starts looking downward…._

Daya: Wo bhi Abhijeet bina….Haina…

Tarika: haan..nai..mera matlb wo….darasal…tumara bureau mein ana ka bht intazar the ussa…tumari iss halat ka kud ko zimadar manan laga tha wo….. kud ko bht akala smjta tha ,,,,mera…yah kssi ka smjana sa bhi nai sunta tha…Sab sa bar kar daya..wo apna dard zahir nai hona data tha…. Gusa, sakhti sa bewakoof banata tha kud ko bhi aur hum sab ko bhi …..(_her eyes fills with tears)_

_Daya moves forward and just speak…_

Daya: Don't worry Tarika…. Kuch nai hoga Abhijeet ko….Mein wapis la ka rayon ga Abhijeet ko….Wapis….(_Tarika look at him with teary eyes_) Yah wada hai mera…..(_confident tone)_

_He left after saying all this….and Tarika was happy after hearing such a confident tone….she was just willing that Abhijeet listen all this…for whom he was waiting since don't want to see Abhijeet in pain anymore…_

_Daya was also moving towards Jungle area….he saw quills and then says.._

Daya: Quills mein tu Boss tumara sath he bteon ga…._his eyes smiled…_

_He took a cab and moved towards Jungle area…during his journey he was still thinking abt Divesh Sentence…_

Daya (_thinking):_ Humara samana…kab ayea wo…jab humari aankon ka samna tha wo aur hum uss pakr nai paya…nai asa ho nai sakta… kuch tu baat hogi zaror… iss sab mein hum kahin asa gaya he nahin..tu pher? Siwya uss ka gher ka….aur wahen bhi kuch mila nai…na muja na Rajat ko….Aik minute…aik minute….Ager ussa yah malom hai ka hum uss ka gher gaya tha…tu kye yah nai janta ka mein bhi tha? Pher uss na ACP sir sa kaha kyun nai….yah pher wo janta he nahin ka hum wahen gaya tha….pher kiss bara mein bol raha tha wo..ka uss ka samna aye kar bhi hum uss ka kuch bigar nai paya… (_He was so confused, after one minute) _kahin ussi gher mein tu nai asa kuch….jo hum dakh nai paya….

_he asked Texi driver to move another place, which was Divesh home and after reaching there….Daya starts searching the whole house once again… He searches the whole House in detail…..but found nothing….he moved towards backyard…a beautiful but small garden area. Soil was really soft due to rain in these days…. Mud was there everywhere… in one of the corner where A small room …made in few inches for Power circuit…._

Daya: Rajat nai sari jaga daki tu thi…per ussa yahen bhi kuch mila nahin….. _he was abt to move out…_

Itna sa gher ka liya…itna bara Circuit system kyun…. (_Confused) _herat hai….kahin tu kuch garbar hai…Yah Divesh itna bara mujrim hai….per kuch tu ulta seeda hoga hi…._ He again enters and noticed a big Red Button…which was placed just beside of Door…_

Daya: sara Ciruit system wahen samna hai..per yah aik button asa yahen kyun?

_During all this thinking procedure…Daya's one foot which was still outside that room slips badly due to mud…and his right hand touches that RED BUTTON…..Daya pulled out himself immediately…after seeing an Horrible nazara in front of himself…which was really shocking and strange…..Whole Circuit room Floor TILES Folded one after the other and a new way to move downward was clear in front of his eyes…._

Daya: My GOD (_shock) _ issi waja sa Yah button darwaza ka sath hai…ta ka bahr sa he issa ON kiya ja saka…warna andr sa tu seeda neecha…. My GOD…yah tu pora rasta hai….Abi Inform karta hoon ACP Sahab ko….shyad yahen he kuch mila…..

_He dials ACP sir number…but Number was out of reach..he dials other team members numbers but result was same…They all were in forest area where Network was not working….Dam it… A voice came out from Daya's mouth in anger..he dials Bureau number and told Nikal abt all this recent…and also asked him to inform other team members if He get connected with any team member or ACP Sir…before Nikil can say anything to join him, Daya cuts the call…Hold his gun in his hands and moved down with the help of starring in dark…. There was no sound in whole area…which was not dark like starring but messy….He was moving here and there in alert mode…So much cottons bags..Guns and useless furniture were placing there….he was moving forward….when after 5 to 10 mins search he saw a Man sitting on chair,who was not in his senses…sitting with down head and closed eyes, tight with rope….It was the same person..whom He want to see, Hug him since long…Yes it was none other than His ABHI….but his health condition was looking worst..he was not in semi conscious mood even…Daya approached him and Shakes him…. A Water glass was there with few Water drops….Daya used it…..And Look at Abhi whose eyes were abt to open…_

Daya (_happy): _Abhijeet…. (_Shaking him) _ Aankhen kholo Abhijeet…Mein Daya…. _He took a sign..Opened his tighten hands and legs and freed him…in tension he forgot to do so in first touch…He throw Empty glass of water on floor….Which hits with a pipe line and broken…Daya did not see this…he was busy with Abhijeet….but after some time he noticed Room was filled with some Gas….He instantly pulled out his Handkerchief and tight it on Abhijeet mouth….Who was in semi conscious now…_

Daya: Abhijeet…. (_Shaking him_) kuch nai hoga…main..main hoon Daya…(_coughing badly_) aanken kholo …

_he checked Abhijeet's jeans…and removes his handkerchief and tight it on his mouth tightly…Still coughing badly with watery eyes….his vision was not clear now….but he Tries to grab Abhijeet and abt to move when someone hits him from back side and he fall down…. Abhijeet Fall down at another side….It was Divesh….He was there with two more Men….He was abt to Hit Daya once again…when Daya Grabs his Leg tightly and turned it and make him fall badly on floor..his head hit with chair and starts bleeding…His two men comes forward abt to Hit Daya….But Daya was in full form…. Mela….His own bad time….Abhijeet were revolving in his mind…. He can't lose his buddy at any cost…He hits both men's badly…..5 more boys comes down through starring….Daya was in tension…Due to gas…and Abhjieet …Gas quantity was little low now..But still Daya was coughing and his eyes were burning…he saw Abhijeet who was unconscious lying on floor… In front of him he saw 5 more boys…who were smiling at him..Teasing him…..Daya look around..saw An iron rod..took it….and Hits All those boys One by one…on their Heads, legs, tummy and arms…And injured them badly….he moved towards Abhijeet..Shaked him again…trying to bring him back in his senses…Abhjieet gain some conscious now..Look at Daya whose face was covered with Handkerchief…..Daya noticed Abhijeet is taking breath heavily…He removed handkerchief from his face bcz of low gas pressure….before he can remove his own handkerchief….He saw Divesh's two Men back with iron rod….. Daya bang on them..Fight with one…. While the other one trying to Hit Abhijeet with Gun…which was fallen from Daya's hand…Daya twisted the neck of the man with whom he was fighting….and A GUN SHOT….he screams…._

Daya: Abhijeet..ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt….

_He look at Abhijeet…Whose arm was injured due to bullet mark…and starts bleeding…Abhijeet in semi conscious state but screaming with pain… Daya Grabs that man From behind….take out gun from his hand and Hits him with his legs, punches….and much more with his head and slaps….. He was continually hitting him with much more anger…which was increasing after every bit after seeing Abhijeet….Divesh comes and Grabs Daya From behind….Tighten his Grip on Daya's Neck…Daya was trying…but for now Divesh's grip was much tighten….but how much time he can be save from DAYA? Daya hits him on his leg…..And then move towards him…. Abhijeet look at him…His vision was not clear..but still his Mind was telling him…whom he is watching….. Daya Hits Divesh with his head…Then Hits on his Tummy…on his leg…He was screaming….._

_Daya: _mera Abhijeet ko mara ga tu….Tu mara ga (_hits him one more time)_

_Divesh starts screaming badly now..he can't bear more punches or anger of Daya…he was not be able to run..he look around…his all Men were lying on floor with unconscious state or with broken leg or much injuries and screaming with pain… _

_Divesh Look At Daya and asked him to stop with…_

Divesh: Kon ho tum? Haan…kon hai tu?

_Daya hears Abhijeet scream…and Leaves Divesh who was completely dip with Blood….He removes handkerchief from his mouth and Says to divesh….._

Daya: Senior Inspector Daya….CID…..

_Divesh went into unconscious state..Daya look at him with anger…and moves towards Abhijeet…whose eyes were closed now with Pain but A Soothing smile was still Present on his face…which comes on his face after hearing those last words from Daya's mouth…..Daya grabs abhijeet and shaked him…team enters at the same time…_

Daya: Abhijeet…Abhi…Abhi…Ankhen Kholo….

ACP: Daya….Abhijeet…

Daya: Sir Abhi..ko..g…goli lagi sir.. (_Teary eyes)_

_ACP Checks Abhijeet pulse…..and Asked Punkaj and Schain to take out Abhijeet from here….and move towards hospital…._

ACP: Daya…Kuch nai hoga Abhijeet ko..wo teak hai….Tum yahen akala kyun ayea…. Humara intazar tu karta…

_He look at Daya who was totally concern Abt his buddy and now tears were rolling down and down from his cheeks….. All moved out from there….ACP orders his officers to arrest all Criminals…._

**IN HOSPITAL:**

Doctor: Don't worry…He will be fine very soon…Mara gaya hai…Aur Drug dose bhi diya gaya hai..issi liya itni weekness …Kuchi dino mein teak ho jayen ga….

Daya: Doctor hum uss sa mil sakta hein?

Doctor: Haan..Why Not? Go for it…..and Plz itna pershan mat hoon…wo teak hein…Asa patient bhi pershan ho jata hai…. _He smiles and left_

_ACP after placing his hand of Daya's shoulder says…._

ACP: Sun liya na doctor na kye kaha….._he smiles…._Abi jaio ander…..

_Daya enters inside the room….Abhijeet lying on bed with close eyes..Daya sat beside him and placed his hand on Abhijeet's hand…Each and every word of him, every moment till now he lived after that incident was in his mind…those letters. Abhijeet words...Like repeating in front of his eyes…his ears hearing each and every word of his buddy, ACP and team…. After almost one hour….His buddy opens his eyes and look at him…..Daya smiles at him…._

Abhijeet (_Slowly): _Da…ya…. _And he grabs his hand….Daya tighten his grip and smiles somehow…_

Daya: Boss….. I m fine…Bed par tum lata ho…aur Fikar meri hai… _Abhijeet smiles…._

Daya (_Angry):_ Kye muskura raha ho? Haan….hum sab ki jaan nikal kar tuma hansi aye rai hai….

_Abhijeet smiles again bcz after long time he hears some usual and full of concern tone and complain from Daya…which really told his Mind that Old Daya is here…._

Daya: Haan haan aur Smile karo…. Kye hota ager…tum kuch …. (_Teary tone) _ho jata tu….muja chor kar jana…soch bhi sakha ho tum asa….

Abhijeet (_naughty): _Kyun tum bhi tu muja chor kar ja raha tha naa….uss ka kye?

Daya (_childish tone_): wo tu main…main tum sa naraz tha na….aur gaya thora tha….tum na roka tu ruk gaya tha na main…tuma malom hai na…ka nai rah sakta main tumara bagar…tumara gusa, narzgi, pyar ka bagar….pher kyun….kyun chal para akala….mera socha nai….kye halat bana di uno na tumari…dakha hai kud ko…

Abhijeet: Daya….main teak hoon yar..wo tu Drugs ka nasha na kamzor bana diya tha….aur kahen nai ja raha main tuja chor kar….janta hoon nai rah sakta tu …koi sanbal hi nai sakta tuja mera bagar…. Jaion ga kasa tuja chor kar…itni bari barkum zimadari hai muj par (_naughty)_

Daya: boss…_in very low and teary tone, _looking_ downward….._

Abhijeet: Hay….kye hoi…ro kyun raha hai….

Daya _(removing tears_): Arre mein kab…mein kab ro raha hoon yar…

Abhijeet: Sab dikh raha hai…jhoot aur muj saa…..

Daya (_looking at Abhijeet): _Boss..i m so sorry… (_Teary eyes) _mein uss roz wahen he tha….par tum tak nai poonch saka…tuma intazar ho….._And he stops….words struck in throat…._

Abhijeet: hay…hay…Daya… pagal hai kye (_grabs his hand and pat on his cheek) _ro kyun raha hai asa….aur main uss roz wahen tha bhi nai…muja tu kssi gudam mein raka tha…Haan per wo kud wahin tha….muja batya uss na…lakien tumari shakal nai daki thi uss na….muja tu iss baat ka dar tha ka kahen uss ki tumari CID chorna wali baat ka asar na laa lo tum….aur kahen peecha na hat jaio…..Daya main…

Daya (_interrupts)_: Boss…plz asa kuch nai hai…tum na kye muja itna kamzor smaj liya hai…. _He smiles…_tuma asa chor sakhta hoon balen?

_Abhijeet surprised, from the start he was seeing some change in Daya's gesture…but his words really assured him one after the other abt this recent and Big change…._

Abhijeet _(presses his hand_): Daya ….

_Daya look at him ….._

Daya: Boss bas bht ho gaya…tum na bht kar li meri parwah…bht tang kar liya meina tuma…ab bas aur nai…meri waja sa tuma kitna pershani hoie….bas ab aur … aur yahen tak ka mera liya apni jaan tak khatra mein dal di… mera bhi nai socha tum na..ager tuma kuch ho….tu…. mera kye hota…. Aur kis na kaha tha ka tum wahen akala chal paro (_Angry) _Acp sir ka order bhi nai follow kiya tum na…Sab meri waja sa…(_looking downward)_

Abhijeet: Idher dakh meri tarf….. (_Daya look at him) _kis na kaha tuj sa ka main teri waja sa divesh ka peecha akala gaya tha… main aik CID Officer bhi hoon …mera kuch farz hai uss tarf bhi…kyun tera dimag aik he baat bas gai hai…

Daya (_like kid):_ jhoot mat bolo boss…mein janta hoon ka tum CID Officer ban kar gaya tha…yah pher….

Abhijeet (_rising eyebrow)_: Yah pher?

Daya: yah pher aik Dost ban kar….

Abhijeet (_naughty): _Acha….tu tum muja apna dost manta ho yani….

_Daya look at him and embarrass….._

Daya: boss plz…tum bhi na…Ab asa badla mat uttaro…

Abhijeet (_smiles):_ Arre Daya tu Sharma gaya…wah bahi...chal idher aye….

Daya: Boss tum apni halat dako pehla….

Abhijeet: meri halat muja pata hai..Chal idher aye…gala lag mera….

_Daya tightly hugs his Buddy….where Tears releases from Abhijeet eyes…._

Abhijeet (_in hug)_: I m sorry yar…. (_Teary tone) _muja kabhi chor kar mat jana…mein nai jee sakta tera bagar…tu man yah na man..jo bhi kah….meri zindagii ka ihem hisa hai tu….asa hisa jis ka bina meri zindagii mumkin nai hai….kabhi nai….

_Daya release his all tears too….and after leaving Abhijeet…._

Daya: Boss…tuma yaad hai tum na kaha tha...(_removing tears) _ka tumari zindagii in 15 salon ki hi hai….tum na tu kah diya bs ….tumari in 15 salon sa pehla ki bhi aik zindagi thi….jis mein rishta tha…jin ka khoona ka dard ha…jina yaad na hona ka dukh hai…Per main…muja sab yaad hai…pher bhi koi yaad nai mera pas….meri zindagii bhi tu in 15 salon ki hi hai…jab tum , ACP Sir, freddy aur pori team ayi meri zindagi mein… meri yaden bhi tu 15 salon ki hi hain….mera yah rishta, nata yah sab bhi tu 15 saloon ka hi hain…. Iss zindagii mein jab bhi main peecha moor kar dakhta hoon…tum sab hi dhikta ho…aur main yah umeed bhi rakta hoon ka tum log mera sath bhi do ga..mera yakeen bhi karo ga…per jab nai..tu vishwas tooth gaya mera…dil tooth gaya mera….Boss main janta hoon meri galti bhi thi….muja aye kar tum sa poochna chiya tha….mar kar, lar jagar kar…. Per meina asa nai kiya…baag gaya…tumara nai socha…tuma nai smja…tumara dard ko nai…sirf apna socha….i m sorry boss…

_Abhijeet feels something but did not speak anything about that….. _

Abhijeet: Daya…main…bht sahrminda hoon jo meina kiya…I promise mein ayenda kabhi asa nai karon ga…kabhi nai….Plz muja aik moka….

Daya (_interrupts):_ Boss…plz…bas bht ho gaya….ab sorry mat bolna…main pehla he bht sharminda hoon..bht tang kiya tuma….yar uss waqt meri zaheni halat kuch bhi smajna lyke hi nai thi But…I promise ayenda kabhi bhi tuma batya bagar main kahin jaion ga nai…aur bagoon ga nai…humesha tumara bara mein pehla sochon ga….

Abhijeet: PROMISE ….. (_Forwarding his hand) _ Paka Wada naa?

Daya: Wada paka wada….tum jo kaho ga na boss wasa hi karon ga main…Ab aur dukh nai doonga tuma…paka wada…muja apni life jeeni hai…tumara sath…tumara bagar nai

_Daya grabs his hand tightly…..and says Sorry to Abhijeet once again…And Hugs him again…Abhijeet feels pain in his arm…but that Soothing hug was giving him much much more Sooth than that Pain….both eyes cries but this time these tears are of happiness….these tears weree last sad tears after that incident…. Today Daya realize…he can never ever live without Abhijeet…and losing Abhijeet make him realize that What ABHIJEET IS FOR HIM…..Today Abhijeet knows daya read those Letters….but he was not sad or angry…its good if the effect of those letter is like this…Daya is back…. He starts his old Journey once again…Good or bad everything comes in everybody lives…but if family and friends are with u…then always bad time passes in good company…. Its true, that whenever u remember that bad time tears comes in ur eyes..u feels bad…but u will feel relax after the company of ur loves ones. if u realizes that u can't live without ur love once…they are ur life then forgive them…and start ur life with them…_

_Acp removed tears from his eyes who was watching all this from room window…he was happy that today he get back his best officers..his strength is back….Either both buddies did not says much meaningful words to each other today…but both heart knows that they are back in their original shape…each word of them is telling them that they are back with bang….so there is no need for any much emotional wording …..it's all beyond the words..Where Ur body, eyes, mind and heart speaking with each other…not ur tongue…. _

Abhijeet: kahta hein jo hota hai acha he hota hai…Ager yah sab na hota tu shayad asa change nai hota tu becchon….

Daya (_smiles):_ haan Abhi (_Serious)_….tuma khona ka dar sa bara dar koi bhi nai hai boss meri zindagii mein….

Abhijeet: Aur tera bagar sans lana ka tasawar karna meri zindagii ki sab sa bari saza hai…..

_Daya says nothing….but Assured Abhijeet by his eyes that he is agree with him..and he believes him…_

Daya: Boss ab bht baten ho gaien..soa jaio…tuma aram ki sakht zaroorat hai…

Abhijeet: okay boss..app ka huqam Sar Aankon par… _Both buddies smiles…_

_Abhijeet closes his eyes slowly…and going to sleep with smile on his face..hand in his best buddy's hand and A big SAKOON in his mind….The best ever Sleep…. On the other side Daya waiting for his buddy…once he wake up and they starts their Hansti Hansati Dosti ka Safar once again….._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

So guys this was the End…. I did not add Much emotional Scene between duo in the end intentionally…bcz story was much abt Emotions…. So I skip it in the end intentionally…and I want to show that when everything is fine there is no need of DIALOGUES or Much Rona Dona…two person really understand each other…there is no need to speak much at that time..i hope I m little successful in doing that…Still I add some dialogues…

Thanks to All of U….who supported me all the time..Likes my work….Posted their precious Reviews…I m so humble and appreciate ur reviews…. Duo my life, KD, Kirti, Anjali,jyoti, Cidlovers,kirtijha, others and so many Guest who continually supported me…all time posted their reviews….Thank u so so much…"Hugs"... All others who posted their reviews sometimes….i m so Thankful to u all….Really Thank You each and every person…

I really enjoyed writing this FF….though in last chapter I wrote it in hurry…not satisfied completely…but I tries to end it nicly…The emotions I wrote in whole FF…I m satisfied with them…it was complete emotional story… I try to cover all emotions of the person who really angry with the person who hurts him but he loves him too…. In Friendship a little thing is very meaningfull…if ur friend ever hurts u…u can never bear that…Bcz its friends whome u choose by ur own self…and if those hurt u ever..u starts getting angry on ur own self….but its necessary to realize on time that u can never live without them as well…u love them and u need them in ur lives….

Must Tell me abt This Chapter Guys….And whole FF….do u like it ?…. Plz review…This is last time u r going to read or review for this FF…So Must review …

Thanks to All members once again….Love u all….Waiting for ur reviews…Its time to say Bye bye to this FF….Take care of ursleves very much….Poonum


End file.
